My Sweet, Sour, Sexy revenge
by CBCRAZYGRL5
Summary: Bella was a nerd in Elementary school. She was bullied by lauren and edward. What happens when she comes back smarter, cooler, and a whole lot sexier? Rated M for sex/violence in future chapters.
1. Prologue: BPOV

Prologue:

BPOV

I was walking in the hallway when suddenly a foot appeared in front my feet. Next thing I knew I was on the ground. I was tripped. Again. The next thing I heard was laughter. Everyone's laughter. I have no friends. Absolutely none. Could I be any more of a loser? I highly doubt that! The closest thing I've had to a friend was Jasper. He was scared though. I could tell. I was always the butt of Edward Mason and Lauren Mallory's jokes. Jasper was Edward's best friend. I mean Jasper and I never talked and he never stood up for me either. I think he was scared of being shunned by Edward since he was really popular. But I considered Jasper the closest thing I had to a friend because he was the _only_ one who didn't laugh.

Lauren comes up to me and says "Hey klutzilla! I hope you had a nice trip! See you next fall! Oh, what's this?" She picked up my **"Wuthering Heights"** book my distant mother had just sent me for my birthday and shredded it down the middle. Edward came over called me ugly and kicked my now shredded book. I went to my locker to get my stuff when I saw it. A note from Edward telling me that no one liked me.

Bella-

You are ugly, weird, annoying and no one will ever love you. Not even your parent's do that's why they split up. You will be 86 and have 17 cats and have no family Husband because you are poor and ugly and poor and dirty. You should probably take a shower if you even want your cats to like you. Which they probably won't. Freak.

-Edward

I tried to be strong but it wasn't quite working. Tears were streaming down my face and they kept coming like no end. I stood up and ran. I ran, and ran, and ran. Where was I going? Anywhere but here! I took out my cell phone and started to call my dad. He picked up and said "hello, Bella honey is that you?" He must have heard my extremely heavy breathing and loud sobs. "Yes it's me. I'm leaving. I want to go to mom?" I should have known Charlie would take it the wrong way.

"Bella honey, I'm sorry what did I do?" Of course he blames himself. "Nothing dad. I'm just fed up with it! I can't take it anymore! I need to get away from forks, I need to get away from Lauren, I need to get away from Edward, I need to GET AWAY!" By the time I was done with that I was losing it Charlie tried to get me to stay and face these bullies but I was on the ground crying my eyes out begging and pleading to go. He said "As long as that is what you really want." Sadness evident in his usually strong voice. I felt so bad for making him feel bad but honestly this was driving me insane. I _HAD_ to get away. It was a need so strong if I didn't get away I would find some other form of escape. Most likely suicide. I tried to push that out of my head.

home."

I can't take it. I just can't. I took out my phone and dialed as fast as possible. "Hello?" The voice on the phone said. "Mom, I'm coming home. Tonight."


	2. Prologue EPOV

What the fuck? I always hear people talking about _me. _I'm _the _most popular guy in school! Now everyone's suddenly raving about some new girl who's coming in a day or two. Well, I guess just play-doh in the palm of my hand, another trophy for display. That's right. I've been with every girl here. Well except for Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Danielle Snowden, and Alyssa Grace. The bitch clique. They are the ones who like to play hard to get, but I _will _get each and every one of them…except for maybe Alyssa… she's not exactly into guys.

I was walking in the hallway when I heard Rosalie and Danielle's followers talking. "Yeah, I totally know she gonna be like, our BFF!" Alice squealed. "And how exactly do you know this?" Rosalie asked. "Well, I get these feelings, and honestly they're never wrong! Like remember the time I had a feeling that something bad was gonna happen at lunch and it did! Edward trough a chili dog at our table and started a food fight!" I remember that. That was so much fun. Jasper my best friend dared me to start a food fight! So…I did, starting with the bitch clique. "Look, I swear if you're wrong Alice I swear this you will be picking your teeth up off of the ground! I don't like new people, I barley like you guys. So I swear if she turns out to be a problem you'll be sitting with Mike Newton during lunch!" Said the biggest bitch of them all, Danielle Hale.

But just then the realization hit me. Wait, they're actually gonna let the new girl join? They don't even know her! Damn, Alice. She is annoyingly over hyper. The only reason I even associate myself with her is because she is Jaspers sister. I pick the worst best friends. My friends are the a-listers. Even if we don't like each other we still sit together because that's the way it works. I sit with my best friends Emmet, Jasper, Aiman, and James. But of course I also have to sit with the other a-listers, Rosalie, Alice, Danielle, Alyssa, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Paul, Lauren, and Jessica.

Then there is the B-listers, Tyler, Laurent, Angela, Diamond, Carina, Dorian, Marcus, and Josh. They're all wanna be's. Tyler is a fake me out pimp, Angela is to damn nice, Laurent is….creepy, Diamond is ghetto, Carina is mean, but not mean enough to be top bitch, Dorian…I'm surprised he's even B list he's disgusting….dirty ass neck, Marcus has a big old head and plays those weird Japanese games all the time, and josh smelly really bad, take a damn shower! Ugh! And then there are the c-listers. Mike, Erick, Tyron, Cherrah, and assumuo. Then there is everyone below.

"Hey" I heard Emmet say. "Hey, what's up?" I replied "Nutin much, chillin like a villain. So… I hear the new girl is gonna be HOT…you got a plan?" he asked with a fake smile. How do I know it's fake? Because it gets on all the guys nerves that I get every girl first. What can I say? I'm irresistible. "I plan to be her up close and personal tour guide if you know what I mean." I say with a smirk. "Dude, you are sick and twisted! But I can't say I wouldn't do the same thing!" He said laughing. Well I guess I'll just have to be super hot tomorrow for the new girl. I'll have her eating out of the palm of my hand in no time.

Another trophy for display. _Easy._


	3. Chapter 1: The beggining of the end BPOV

Chapter 1: The Begging of the End

It has been 4 years since I've been to forks. I mean of course I call my dad _every_ day. I miss him so much. While I was here I have _definitely_ grown into my body. Got curves in all the right places and I'm a D cup! Yay me! I got blonde streaks (a light blond, not platinum) and instead of my frizzy hair I now have beautifully full curls. They fit me very well if I do say so myself! I also got a whole new wardrobe. Apparently, I also got a whole new attitude. My mom told me I was hanging with the wrong crowd and was getting out of control. Only my mom would be upset by me getting a confidence boost. So here I am packing my stuff to go back to Charlie. Don't get me wrong, I love Charlie but he will be all over protective because of what happened….previously.

When my mother and I arrived at the airport she started crying and so did I. I hated to cry. It made me look weak and weak is _definitely_ not what I wanted to be. Been there, done that. Trust me. So as I gave my mother her last kiss and boarded onto the plane something struck me. _Edward. _What was I going to do about that? I mean I certainly_ cannot_ let him get away with what he did all those years ago. I mean I'm not going to hold a grudge…As long as I get my revenge. He made my life a living hell! After what he did to me in the fifth grade I went into a deep depression. I attempted suicide multiple times. I stopped after I almost succeeded and saw what it did to my mom and dad.

**FLASHBACK**

"_He was right. Edward was right. Everything was good between my parents until I had to come along and screw everything up. I've never had a boyfriend and probably never will. I'm ugly, I'm a burden. I ruin everything. I fucked up my parents relationship, I probably got Edward into trouble after telling Charlie the real reason I wanted to leave, I'm just taking up space, breathing others air. I'm worthless."_

_That's what I was thinking as I walked up to the bathroom with a bottle of whiskey and some random pills this kid was handing out. I took every pill. Seven to be exact. What pills where they? I have no clue, and I don't even care. I threw each pill down with hate towards no one but myself and washed them down with a whole bottle of whiskey. Next thing I knew, everything was spinning and then everything went black._

"_Wait, wait. I think she's waking up!! Bella!! Bella honey, can you hear me?" The voice was familiar yet some how different. It sounded like a hoarse, depressed, angry, scared, shrill voice that was almost a whisper. But yet still familiar…wait…it's my mom! My eyes immediately flashed open. "Mom, what's wrong?" I asked. "Oh my goodness Bella I thought you were dead, that's what's wrong! Oh, Bella don't you EVER scare me like that again!" Huh? Wouldn't she be relieved? "Why does it matter? I ruin everything." All I saw in her eyes were anger and agony "Bella Marie Swan! Don't you EVER say anything like that again! You are one of the most important things in my life you are not worthless, there is no amount of money, no item, no person, there isn't a SINGLE thing that I wouldn't give up for you! I can't believe you would question my love for you! You are my light in this dark, lonely, evil place we call the world!" I stared in complete and utter shock as I heard nothing but honesty and agony flood throughout her words. "and do you have any idea what affect this had on Charlie? He's freaking suicidal! Oh gosh I have Got to call Charlie and tell him you are okay!" Just the mention of charlies name almost brought me to tears. That was when I vowed that I wouldn't be walked all over. I will get what I deserve, and most importantly….I'm getting even._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Oh boy was I gonna get even…But how? Hmm, I think I can use my new self to my advantage, I mean guys told me I was hot all of the time. But this time I was going to bring it up a notch or two. Revenge is so very sweet.


	4. Chapter 1: The begining of the end EPOV

What the fuck? I always hear people talking about _me. _I'm _the _most popular guy in school! Now everyone's suddenly raving about some new girl who's coming in a day or two. Well, I guess just play-doh in the palm of my hand, another trophy for display. That's right. I've been with every girl here. Well except for Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Danielle Snowden, and Alyssa Grace. The bitch clique. They are the ones who like to play hard to get, but I _will _get each and every one of them…except for maybe Alyssa… she's not exactly into guys.

I was walking in the hallway when I heard Rosalie and Danielle's followers talking. "Yeah, I totally know she gonna be like, our BFF!" Alice squealed. "And how exactly do you know this?" Rosalie asked. "Well, I get these feelings, and honestly they're never wrong! Like remember the time I had a feeling that something bad was gonna happen at lunch and it did! Edward trough a chili dog at our table and started a food fight!" I remember that. That was so much fun. Jasper my best friend dared me to start a food fight! So…I did, starting with the bitch clique. "Look, I swear if you're wrong Alice I swear this you will be picking your teeth up off of the ground! I don't like new people, I barley like you guys. So I swear if she turns out to be a problem you'll be sitting with Mike Newton during lunch!" Said the biggest bitch of them all, Danielle Snowden.

But just then the realization hit me. Wait, they're actually gonna let the new girl join? They don't even know her! Damn, Alice. She is annoyingly over hyper. The only reason I even associate myself with her is because she is Jaspers sister. I pick the worst best friends. My friends are the a-listers. Even if we don't like each other we still sit together because that's the way it works. I sit with my best friends Emmet, Jasper, Aiman, and James. But of course I also have to sit with the other a-listers, Rosalie, Alice, Danielle, Alyssa, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Paul, Lauren, and Jessica.

Then there is the B-listers, Tyler, Laurent, Angela, Diamond, Carina, Dorian, Marcus, and Josh. They're all wanna be's. Tyler is a fake me out pimp, Angela is to damn nice, Laurent is….creepy, Diamond is ghetto, Carina is mean, but not mean enough to be top bitch, Dorian…I'm surprised he's even B list he's disgusting….dirty ass neck, Marcus has a big old head and plays those weird Japanese games all the time, and josh smelly really bad, take a damn shower! Ugh! And then there are the c-listers. Mike, Erick, Tyron, Cherrah, and assumuo. Then there is everyone below.

"Hey" I heard Emmet say. "Hey, what's up?" I replied "Nutin much, chillin like a villain. So… I hear the new girl is gonna be HOT…you got a plan?" he asked with a fake smile. How do I know it's fake? Because it gets on all the guys nerves that I get every girl first. What can I say? I'm irresistible. "I plan to be her up close and personal tour guide if you know what I mean." I say with a smirk. "Dude, you are sick and twisted! But I can't say I wouldn't do the same thing!" He said laughing. Well I guess I'll just have to be super hot tomorrow for the new girl. I'll have her eating out of the palm of my hand in no time.

Another trophy for display. _Easy._


	5. Chapter 2: Home sweet Home BPOV

Chapter 2

So as found my seat, I saw someone coming my way. He wasn't bad looking, not bad looking at all. He had beautifully deep hazel eyes, tan skin, full lips, chin length hair, oh and devilishly sexy smile to go with it. I hope he's sitting next to me! Just as I thought that, he took the seat next to mine. Life is so good right now!

"Hey, my name is Jacob. What's yours?" The boy who is sitting next to me said.

"My name is Izzy." I said in response. He had a smirk on his face. Damn he was sexy.

"Why hello Izzy. Why is someone as beautiful as you headed to a rainy place like forks? Unless, of course, you have a chain flight."

"What's a chain flight?" I asked feeling kind of stupid.

He chuckled. "A chain flight is when you take a flight, then board another flight to get to where your going."

"Oh, well no. I'm headed for Forks."

"Oh, are you visiting someone?" He asked, I'm guessing so that he knows how far he can go with this.

"Well, actually I'm moving back in with my father. I haven't been to Forks in…like four years! I wonder how much has changed…." I said

"Well, I'd be glad to show you around when we get to forks. I've lived around there all my life. At first I lived with my dad in La Push. But about three years ago he passed away, so I moved in with a family friend who lives in Forks."

"Oh, I'm sorry about your dad Jacob." I said and I truly did feel bad for him. "And actually, I think I'm going to take you up on your offer. I would love it if you showed me around Forks. My car is being driven here by my best friend he headed out yesterday so he should be here with my car, and I have his airplane ticket back. Ahh, I love my car."

He sat there staring at me with his mouth gaping. "What?" I ask feeling a little awkward.

"Nothing, It's just that I've never actually heard a girl say that she _loves_ her car. I'm big on cars." Oh, yeah I kind of forgot that not all girls are car crazy like I am!

" Oh well, get used to it. I have 2 cars. They are my pride and joy. I have a 25th Anniversary Countach Lamborghini with a 5.2 L (5167 cc) V12 engine, and then there's my prized possession my  
******1931 Type 41 Bugatti Royale."********I said with pride he finally regained composure and closed his mouth that slid into a small smile. "So Bella, Mind if I take your car for a spin?" He asked. Is this boy crazy?**

**"****Hell No!" I said.**

******He started laughing. "Good. You passed the test. A good car owner never let's anyone drive their precious cars, only there average cars." He said still smiling. **

**"****Well, I don't play when it comes to my cars. So when we get to Forks what do you want to do?" I replied.**

**"****Well, we can meet up at my place or yours if you prefer." He said looking like he was trying to be cool about it. Emphasis on ****__****trying********.**

**"****Well let's try your house." I said. It would be nice to see where he lives.**

**"****okay, Here's my address." He said after writing it down on a napkin and handing it to me me.**

**"****Thanks" I said as I put the napkin in my pocket. Then the plane landed.**

**"****So I'll see you later?" Jacob said. Wow, his eyes are beautiful. I could stare at the eyes all day. Then someone snapped their fingers. I come back to reality only to see Jacob Smiling widely at me.**

**"****Like what you see?" He said half jokingly.**

**"****Maybe" I said with a smirk on my face.**

**"****Well, I might like what I see too." He said**

**"****Well, I'm glad you like" I said getting closer to him then giving him a kiss on the cheek and pulled away slowly. In his eyes was nothing but lust. I've got him just where I want him. Looks like if I make the right moves at the right time everything could fall into place.**

**"****So I'll see you later. Okay?" I said**

**"****Yeah. See you later." He replied**

******In the parking lot I saw my car. I took out my key and got in. Good. He left my spare key in the glove box just as I asked. I'll miss Jared. I'll keep in touch though.**

******So as I pulled up into Charlie's driveway I noticed a rabbit. Not the fuzzy animal but the car. Man it was ****__****beautiful!******** But wait, Charlie wouldn't drive a car like this…would he? But then I saw his police cruiser. What in the….? Who's car ****__****is ********this?**

******I walked into the house. "Charlie? You here?" **

**"****Yeah, Bella I'm here!"**

**"****Hey, dad who's car is that outside? It's ****__****beautiful********!" **

******Charlie came running down stairs with a big old smile on his face and hugged me. "I forgot to tell you, Someone is staying with us."**

**"****Hey Charlie, Who's downstairs?" Said a familiar voice. **

******Then I realized why it sounded so familiar. I took the napkin out of my pocket. It's Charlie's address! I look up only to see Jacob Staring at me wid-eyed.**

**"****Jacob?" I said astounded. **

**"****Izzy?" He said sounding just as surprised.**

******I looked at Charlie who looked confused then back at Jacob. ****__****This ********was the guy who was going to be living with me for the next three or four years of my life?**

**__****Interesting.**


	6. Chapter 2: Home sweet Home JPOV

Chapter 2

Just what I needed. A trip from cold rainy forks, to Hot and sunny Phoenix. But now I guess Ahh, it was so nice to finally get away from everything. Get away from Billy's death, from school, from cliques, from expectations, from Forks, just get away from life. After Billy's death I came to live with Charlie. Charlie was Billy's best friend, always full of happiness and life. But when I first came to live with him, what I saw was nothing like I had known him to be. He looked angry, hurt, and overall…_depressed_.It was such a shock to see him like this, I knew that just Billy's death couldn't have done this. It was a horrible sight.

**FLASHBACK**

_I walked through the door and what I saw made me want to kill who ever did this to Charlie._

"_Charlie! What's wrong? What happened?"_

"_Bella. Bella. Gone. Edward. Suicide. Gone. My fault. Bella. She's gone." Was all he said._

_He was laying on the kitchen floor in fetal position. I didn't know what to do. I barley understood what he was talking about._

"_Charlie, please calm down and tell me what's wrong. What about Bella? Who's Edward? What's your fault? I thought you were finally getting better with the fact she moved in with her mother." I said_

"_Bella. She's gone. She committed suicide. It's all Edward Mason's fault. Now she's gone. Forever. She's never coming back. She's dead." He said. All I could do was try and comfort him. Then the phone rang._

"_Hello?" I said_

"_Hello? Charlie? Bella is alive!! She survived her attempted suicide!"_

_I almost jumped for joy when I heard the lady on the phone say Bella was alive, but that wasn't important right now. I have to tell Charlie! _

"_Charlie! Charlie! Bella's alive! She's alive!_

"_What?" Charlie asked_

"_Some lady on the phone said Bella's alive!!"_

_Somehow that made me a little bit more happy then I should have been._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

But it was all over now. Thank-goodness.

As I boarded the plane I saw the most _beautiful_ girl I had ever seen. She had Brown hair with light blonde streaks, big brown eyes, and…an…attractive…body. _Cough, cough. _The next thing I noticed was that I was going to be sitting next to her.

_Yes!_

I made my way to my seat. "Hey, my name is Jacob. What's yours?" I asked

"My name is Izzy." She replied. Izzy…that's a sexy name.

"Why hello Izzy. Why is someone as beautiful as you headed to a rainy place like forks? Unless, of course, you have a chain flight." I asked. I gosh I _hope_ she_ is_ staying in forks!

"What's a chain flight?" She asked. I laughed at the relief that flooded through me as I realized she's probably staying in Forks.

"A chain flight is when you take a flight, then board another flight to get to where your going."

"Oh, well no. I'm headed for Forks." _Excellent._ I thought as she said that.

"Oh, are you visiting someone?" I asked, I'm asking so I know what type of a move to make.

"Well, actually I'm moving back in with my father. I haven't been to Forks in…like four years! I wonder how much has changed…." She said. _Not much has changed_. I thought but I'm not telling her that!

"Well, I'd be glad to show you around when we get to forks. I've lived around there all my life. At first I lived with my dad in La Push. But about three years ago he passed away, so I moved in with a family friend who lives in Forks." I say.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your dad Jacob." Izzy said and she sounded like she meant it.

"And actually, I think I'm going to take you up on your offer. I would love it if you showed me around Forks. My car is being driven here by my best friend he headed out yesterday so he should be here with my car, and I have his airplane ticket back. Ahh, I love my car."

I'm not sure how my face looked right now, but I'm sure she's gotten a good examination of the inside of my mouth.

"What?" She asks

"Nothing, It's just that I've never actually heard a girl say that she _loves_ her car. I'm big on cars." Gosh this girl is just getting better and better! She's hot, nice, _and_ she likes cars! What's next?

"Oh well, get used to it. I have 2 cars. They are my pride and joy. I have a 25th Anniversary Countach Lamborghini with a 5.2 L (5167 cc) V12 engine, and then there's my prized possession my  
1931 Type 41 Bugatti Royale."I finally regained composure and closed my mouthwhich slid into a small smile. "So Bella, Mind if I take your car for a spin?" I asked. She's looking at me like I'm crazy. She just may pass the test.

"Hell No!" She said.

She is a true car lover!

I started laughing. "Good. You passed the test. A good car owner never let's anyone drive their precious cars, only there average cars." I said not being able to control my smiling.

"Well, I don't play when it comes to my cars. So when we get to Forks what do you want to do?"

"Well, we can meet up at my place or yours if you prefer." I said trying to be cool, and calm that this _beautiful_ girl said yes to me! I mean I've had some pretty cool girlfriends but she beats them by far!

"Well let's try your house." She says. _Damn! _I wanted to find out where she lives.

"Okay, Here's my address." I said after writing it down on a napkin and handing it to her.

"Thanks" She said and put the napkin in her pocket. Then the plane landed. Damn that plane! It _had_ to land when things got interesting!

"So I'll see you later?" I said. She's staring at me with this spaced out look in her eyes. Maybe she actually likes me. That made me smile.

"Like what you see?" I said half jokingly. I really did want her to.

"Maybe" She said with this devilish smirk on her face. _Sexy._

"Well, I might like what I see too." I said hoping to get a good reaction.

And a good reaction I got. A good reaction indeed.

"Well, I'm glad you like" She said getting closer to me then giving me a a sweet but still sexy kiss on the cheek and pulled away slowly. Wow this girl is so hot. I hope she couldn't see the…_excitement_ going on in my pants right now. She didn't seem to notice.

"So I'll see you later. Okay?" She said

"Yeah. See you later." I replied, whishing it was not and not later.

I got into my car still watching her and I like what I saw. She wasn't lying about the beauty her car was. I drove to Charlie's house, and I saw him happier than ever.

"What's up with you?" I asked

"Oh, nothing. I have a surprise. Go take your shower or something." Charlie replied

I got in the shower. Ahh this was _so _relaxing. I got out and started to get dressed then a heard a voice say "Charlie? You here?" It was the most angelic voice I had ever heard but still kind of familiar.

"Yeah, Bella I'm here!" I heard Charlie say…isn't Bella his daughter?

"Hey, dad who's car is that outside? It's _beautiful_!" A girl who has good taste in cars.

I heard Charlie go running down the stairs

"I forgot to tell you, Someone is staying with us."

"Hey Charlie, Who's downstairs?" I say even though I know it's his daughter.

Then I came downstairs and what I saw almost made my heart explode with joy.

"Jacob?" She said astounded.

"Izzy?" I said knowing I sounded just as surprised as she looked.

Charlie looked lost. Wait her name is Bella. She lied? Oh wait her real name is Isabella so she probably goes by both.

So I'm going to be living with this extremely hot girl who's room Is right next to mine? And her father now does night shifts!

_Sweet._


	7. Chapter 3: Peaceful Storms BPOV

Chapter 3

BPOV

Okay, so the guy I just met yesterday is living with me. The hot, sexy, beautiful…Izzy, you're staring again. Wait I'm back in forks so I'm back to being Bella. I hope Jacob doesn't think I gave him a fake name.

"You two know each other? Wait, you go by Izzy now Bella?" Charlie said.

"Yeah, I go by Bella, Bell, Izzy, Iz just not Isabella. To Formal." I say. I say all that mainly to clear the name thing up with Jacob.

"Okay but what about the first question? You two know each other?" Charlie says.

"Umm…Yeah…we kind of met on the plane today. He had the seat next to mine." I reply.

"So Jake, were you flirting with my little Belly-Kinz?" Belly-kinz? Really? I mean are you serious? He must of really missed me because he hasn't called me that since I was what? Five maybe.

Jacob looked slightly embarrassed and slightly amused. He was probably embarrassed because of Charlie's question and amused because of…_Belly-kinz_. _Shudder._

"Umm, no of course not Charlie." He replied a little nervous.

Charlie winked at me. It's been a long time since I've gotten _that_ wink. I knew exactly what it meant.

"Are you trying to say that my daughter isn't pretty enough to be flirted with?" Charlie said looking serious but I could see the grin playing at his lips.

"Yeah, Jacob! Are you calling me ugly? That's really offensive you know!"

He looked shocked, confused, sad, and slightly…scared! This was _hilarious!_

"WH-what? No of-of course not! I didn't mean it like that! It's just-"

Oh we got him good!

"Save your lies Jacob! I'm through with these lies that lye here! I'm going back to mother!" I said, trying to maintain my straight face.

"Jacob do you see what you have done? You have made my daughter leave me once again! I order you to leave before I lock you up and throw away the key!"

"I didn't mean to- I wasn't- it's not that- It's just.."

I made one mistake. I looked at his face. _Priceless_.

The look on his face was so funny it sent me to the floor rolling around laughing, blowing Charlie and I's cover! I finally composed myself only to see his face with the most adorable confused look ever! I had the urge to breakout in laughter and a more powerful urge to run up and kiss him.

Umm, I think I'll go with option one.

"You used to be so much better at this Bella!" Charlie said bursting out into hysterics as well.

"Yeah, but you didn't see his face!" I said still laughing so hard.

I turned to Jacob who still looked confused and said "Gotcha!"

He looked like he was trying to cover up an amused face with an angry one.

"I'll go talk to him" Charlie said.

"Nah, I got this one."

_Knock, Knock. _

"What?" Said Jacob

"May I come in?"

"Sure. Why not. Just packing my stuff."

_Shit._

I ran into the room about to cry when I saw his suitcase on the bed.

"Jacob, don't go I'm sorry! It was just a prank!" I said

"That wasn't very nice and I don't know if your forgiven." He said looking down hiding behind his hair.

"What can I do to make you stay? I'm sorry! Haven't you heard that song 'Girls Just wanna have fun?'"

"Of course I have. There is _one_ thing you can do to make me stay." He said. I think I know where this is going but I just felt so bad I couldn't say no.

"What? I'll do anything! I'm _so _very sorry." I said with my cutest pout face. When he saw he got those same lust filled eyes.

"You could give me a kiss…" He said

How did I know? More importantly why didn't I _care?_

I leaned in towards his lips and as he got closer I swerved to the side and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's not what I meant." He said

"You didn't specify what type of kiss. Since I met your condition you have to stay." I said smiling.

"Then I'm not staying. I'm gonna take my stuff and leave." He picked up his suitcase and started to walk then I grabbed it and opened it. _Exactly._

"Why is it empty?" I asked.

He simply smirked. I looked at my watch. It's 11:30. I'm tired.

"I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow Jacob."

He looked as if he was going to say something but I just walked out.

I put on my itty-bitty nightgown its silk and _very_ short. I climbed into my bed and I fell asleep.

_Bang!_

Ahh! Gosh I hate thunder. It's loud and scary and- _Bang!_

"Eep!" This time the sound actually came out. I got out of my bed and was going to sleep on the couch but it's really dark down there. I crept over to Jacob's room. I opened the door. Hah. He snores. But he snores the absolute most adorable, soothing snore ever. I hate to interrupt it.

"Jacob?"

"Huh? What? I'm sleep."

"Okay, never mind."

Then he peeked one eye open.

"Bella? What are you doing in here? What's wrong?" He said worried. He was staring at me. Wrong night gown for tonight. Oops.

"Nothing…I'm just scared of thunder." I say kind of Embarrassed.

He smiled. "Really?" He asked

"Yeah. Can I sleep in here with you?" I ask, I feel heat rush to my cheeks and I know I'm brushing vigorously.

He smiled. "Sure." He has the most breathtaking smile I have ever seen. Then I remembered something… I talk in my sleep.

" Umm, Jacob?"

" Yeah Bells?" Bells? Guess I have a new nickname… I kind of like it to.

"Umm, I have to warn you… I talk in my sleep."

He just chuckled lightly. "Goodnight Bells." He said as he wrapped his arm around me. OMG! He is burning up!

" Umm, are you okay? You're like burning up!"

" I'm always like that."

"Oh okay. Goodnight Jake."

The next thing I remember is feeling something hot on my forehead…his lips? And then I dreamt of Jacob.


	8. Chapter 3: Peacful Storms JPOV

Wow. This will be fun.

"You two know each other? Wait, you go by Izzy now Bella?" Charlie said.

"Yeah, I go by Bella, Bell, Izzy, Iz just not Isabella. Too Formal." Bella said glancing back and forth between Charlie and I. Probably so that I don't think she lied about her name.

"Okay but what about the first question? You two know each other?" Charlie says.

"Umm…Yeah…we kind of met on the plane today. He had the seat next to mine." Bella said.

"So Jake, were you flirting with my little Belly-Kinz?" Belly-kinz!! Hah! That's _hilarious_! Oh but wait, did he just ask me if I was flirting with his daughter? Should I lie or tell the truth?

This is embarrassing, but belly-kinz is too funny to let anything ruin this.

"Umm, no of course not Charlie." I replied a little nervous.

"Are you trying to say that my daughter isn't pretty enough to be flirted with?" Charlie said looking serious. Oh shit! I'm offending them?

"Yeah, Jacob! Are you calling me ugly? That's really offensive you know!" Oh no! I'm upsetting Bella! That thought made me wanna fall to my knees and cry. What if she never talks to me again. Scary thought.

"WH-what? No of-of course not! I didn't mean it like that! It's just-" I said looking for the right words.

What's going on? She didn't act like this on the plane! Charlie is never this irrational!

"Save your lies Jacob! I'm through with these lies that lye here! I'm going back to mother!" Bella said. Oh gosh how am I going to fix this?

"Jacob do you see what you have done? You have made my daughter leave me once again! I order you to leave before I lock you up and throw away the key!" Wait…Is Charlie serious? Oh gosh.

"I didn't mean to- I wasn't- it's not that- It's just.."

She looked up at me, then she fell on the floor literally rolling on the floor with laughter. _What is going on here?_ I asked myself then she stopped laughing only to look up at my face with this…lust(?) is her eyes. Then she continued to laugh.

"You used to be so much better at this Bella!" Charlie said bursting out into hysterics as well.

What!?!? Better at what? I am _so_ confused!

"Yeah, but you didn't see his face!" She said still laughing.

She turned to me and said "Gotcha!"

Now I see. It was a joke. And they got me…they got me _good_. I wanna just break out into laughter but decide to get Bella back with a little prank of my own. So I put on my angry face and went upstairs.

"I'll go talk to him" Charlie said. Oh man, I don't waana talk to him, I wanna talk to Bella!

"Nah, I got this one." Bella said. _Yes!!_

_Knock, Knock. _

That's her. Time to put on a show.

"What?" I said.

"May I come in?"

"Sure. Why not. Just packing my stuff."

That's when she ran into the room and saw the suitcase that I put on my bed. She looked like she was about to cry. Was she going to miss me _that_ much?

"Jacob, don't go I'm sorry! It was just a prank!" She said

"That wasn't very nice and I don't know if your forgiven." I said behind my hair trying to hide my smile.

"What can I do to make you stay? I'm sorry! Haven't you heard that song 'Girls Just wanna have fun?'"

Gosh I hate that song! Wait…Jacob stay focused!

"Of course I have. There is _one_ thing you can do to make me stay."

"What? I'll do anything! I'm _so _very sorry." She said with the sexiest pout I've ever seen.

"You could give me a kiss…" I said

She leaned in and I was going in for the kiss when suddenly I felt her lips on my cheek. Grr.

"That's not what I meant." I say.

"You didn't specify what type of kiss. Since I met your condition you have to stay." She said smiling

"Then I'm not staying. I'm gonna take my stuff and leave." She picked up my suitcase grabbed it and opened it.

"Why is it empty?" She asked.

I smirked. Busted. She looked at her watch.

"I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow Jacob."

I wanted to tell her wait and that I'm sorry but she just walked out.

Next thing I know I'm asleep.

"Jacob?" I hear. Who's waking me up? Why? Gosh I'm tired.

"Huh? What? I'm sleep."

"Okay, never mind." Wait…that…_Bella's_ voice!

I then opened one eye to make sure I wasn't dreaming because really, why would she be in my room? Then I saw her she look quite frightened.

"Bella? What are you doing in here? What's wrong?" I said feeling worried. I looked down and then I saw her nightgown. It was short and flimsy.

"Nothing…I'm just scared of thunder." She said.

That's kind of funny. "Really?" I asked

"Yeah. Can I sleep in here with you?" she asked. Am I dreaming??

"Sure" I say. What kind of friend would I be to turn her down?

" Umm, Jacob?" She said

" Yeah Bells?" Bells? Where did that come from. Well she doesn't seem to care.

"Umm, I have to warn you… I talk in my sleep."

I tried to hold in my laughter, but some got out.

"Goodnight Bells." I said as I wrapped my arm around her beautiful body. She's so soft and smells so good. Wait…why am I smelling her. Gosh I'm such a freak sometimes.

" Umm, are you okay? You're like burning up!"

" I'm always like that."

"Oh okay. Goodnight Jake."

Then I kissed her on the forehead. Why did I do that? I couldn't help myself.

I started to fall back asleep when I heard

"Jacob, Don't go Jacob I'm sorry."

"Bella" I said then I remembered she talked in her sleep.

"I hate you!"

Wait…what did I do?

" I swear I'll have my revenge Edward."

Oh, so it's revenge she's after? And against…Edward? Good.

I hate that bastard.

Looks like it's game on Eddie-boy.


	9. Chapter 4: Bittersweet Reunion BPOV

_Ring. Ring. Ring_

Ugh! What is that _noise._

"Bells, it's time to get up and get ready for school." I heard Jacob.

Wait why is Jacob in my room?

"Why are you in my room?"

"Um, Bells, look around. _You're_ in _my_ room. You came in here last night because you were afraid of the storm."

Oh yeah…I forgot about that one. "Oh yeah, sorry to intrude last night"

"No problem, but umm, you were right." Jacob responded

"Of course I was, but about what in particular?"

Jacob chuckled. "You do talk in your sleep."

I felt my face burn up. I'm blushing and probably a lot.

"What did I say?" I groaned

"Oh, nothing…except you wanted me to stay and something about you hating someone and wanting revenge."

Shit. I had a dream last night-or rather a nightmare of when I was in fifth grade and Edward was still bulling…no more like tormenting me.

"Oh really? Well, did I say any names?" I asked nervously. No one could know of my plans!

"Yeah…Edward." Crap.

"Look, don't say anything about this. Whatever I do to him he deserves!"

"I know." Jacob whispered. He almost looked pained. WHAT THE HELL? What did that bastard do to my best friend? Wait…best friend? Where did that come from? Well whatever.

"What did he do to you?" I asked not even bothering to cover up the venom in my voice.

"Nothing personally. But when I came to move in…and I saw Charlie on the floor in fetal position. He looked terrible and then I found out why. That sorry ass hole made you try and commit suicide. I've wanted to kill him for a _long_ time." By the time he finished talking he was shaking with rage. I put my arm on his shoulder.

"Calm down" I said.

The shaking stopped.

"Sorry." He said

"It's okay, Edwards just that much of a P.I.B" (pain in the butt)

"You got that right. You better start getting ready for school though." He said

"Oh yeah, forgot. You wanna ride with me to school?" I asked

"Nah, I always love taking my car it's a beauty. You're welcome to ride with me if you'd like."

"Nah, I have a plan. And it starts with me in my car going to school."

He looked confused. "okay then…."

After I took my shower and did all the other necessities I made my way to the kitchen to grab a pop tart and headed out the door. Then I remembered something. I don't know how to get to Forks High.

"Hey, Jake?" I said

"Yeah?" He asked

"Can I follow you I don't exactly know how to get there." I said

"Sure. If your ready to go that is."

"I'm ready when you are."

He came downstairs in a wife beater and denim shorts. Not the ideal outfit but it sure does look good on

him. I hope a looked a fraction as good as he looks. I'm wearing my micro mini denim, a blue shirt that clung to me in all the right places and my only pair of stilettos. My gosh I hope I don't fall! I'm kind of a klutz.

"Ready to go?" He said

"Yep. Let's rock so we can roll." I replied. Wow I say the weirdest things!

So I got in my car, rolled down my windows and put my plan into action as soon as we got close enough for me to see the school I turned up my radio to play "Diva" By Beyonce.

Everyone turned to stare. Even though I _despise_ attention, I knew it was absolutely necessary for my mission. I found a place to park while the music is blaring

_Stop the track, let me state facts_

_I told you give me a minute and I'll be right back_

_Fifty million around the world_

And they say I couldn't get it

_I got so sick and filthy with benji's I can't spend_

_How you gon' be talkin shit_

_You act like I just got up in it_

_Been the numba diva in this game for a minute_

I took my key out the ignition, grabbed my binder and got out. All eyes on me. Oh man, this is awkward.

Don't blush, Don't blush, Don't blush!

Then I felt my face get hot. Damn traitor. That was when I saw three girls come walking towards me. _Gulp._

"Hello. Are you new here?" Said a beautiful girl with long silky blond hair and blue eyes. Wow. She could be a friggin supermodel!

"Yeah" Was all I could really say.

"Hello, I'm Rosalie. These are my best friends Danielle" She said pointing to the girl with the sandy brown shoulder length hair. "and Alice." She said pointing to the short pixie looking girl with dark spiky black hair.

"Nice to meet you." I say

"Look." Danielle said in a very unfriendly tone. "I don't like this one bit. But Alice always has these…_feelings._ And they're usually right. She has a feeling that we all could be great friends. So I'm giving it a shot. But there are rules that come with hanging out with us. We are the top of the top."

_Blah, blah, blah._ I heard this before.

"Sorry not interested in your little ruels." I said "I follow my own rules. No one tells me what to do, say, or how to act. Got it?" I said with athority. They all stood there with dropped jaws and then Alice smiled. "See guys what did I tell you! She's perfect she can be really shy and sweet and then switch into total bitch mode! She stands up for herself and doesn't put up with anyone's bullshit. I _told_ you my feeling were never wrong!" She said.

Then Rosalie and Danielle also smiled. "Welcome aboard." Rosalie said.

Then the four of us walked to the front of the school when I remembered my…_mission._

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah?" They all said in perfect unison…wow.

"Do you know an Edward Cullen?" I asked.

"Why? You know him?" Rosalie asked with this look of pure disgust.

"Yeah. Fifth grade."

"Well not much has changed about him. He's still as annoying as a fifth grader and has the IQ of one too." Danielle said.

"I'm guessing you guys don't like him?" I said. I could use this to my advantage.

"Hell, no!" Alice said. "He's a player. He thinks he's all that and his ego is so big his _ego_ has an ego."

"Same bastard from the fifth grade." I say they all stare at me ion shock.

"What?"

"You don't like Edward Cullen?" Rosalie asks.

"No. In fact I hate him."

"Why?" Danielle asked looking kind of suspicious. Why would she be suspicious? Does she think I'm lying?

"Well…" I said and then I told them the story.

Their mouths gaping.

"It's hard to believe you were a major nerdet." Alice said

"Well believe it, I had glasses, braces, frizzy short hair and no friends. At all. Thanks to Edward and Lauren. That bitch."

"I knew it! I knew it! Oh I am _so_ good! See, what happens when we listen to my feelings? Bella hates the two people we hate most!" Alice said

"Welcome to the gang." Danielle said actually smiling.

"Thanks. So any cute guys around here?" I ask

"Yeah. I like Embry. He's the medium height one over there. Alice likes James. He's the tallest with the dirty blonde hair," Alice Blushed "and Danielle likes Aiman. He's the short-ish one without long hair. He's funny but kind of strange." Rosalie said

Then I saw him. Woah. "Hey guys who's that?" I could feel my self getting more and more angry.

"Yup. That's him. That's Edward himself."

Gosh. He was hotter than I remembered. "Okay, don't judge me but, one of the reasons I came back was to get revenge." And that's when they all smiled.

"What did you have in mind?" Rosalie said.

"I'm going to make him regret ever making fun of me. Why do you think I wore this outfit? If you guys haven't noticed yet I'm really clumsy."

They all laughed "So is our friend Alyssa…speaking of where is she?" Alice said

Then I saw a short girl with bone straight jet black hair that was a little past the shoulder wisper in Edwards ear and smile. "Hey guys, what does she look like?" I ask

"Tall, Jet black straight hair, really skinny." Danielle said.

"Umm, is that her over there?" I ask.

Then my jaw dropped as did all of theirs when I saw her kiss him. She pushed him into the wall kissing almost…violently. Gross. I think I'm gonna puke. I just saw tongue!

"OMFG! She has some explain to do. Danielle why don't you pay Edward and his new toy a little vist." Says Rosalie. Danielle started walking. She tapped Alyssa on the shoulder and said "Hey Lyss, Guess what?" Alyssa looked startled and all kinds of scared. Hell, she looked downright terrified. "Umm, hey Dani, it's..umm…not what it looks like" she said.

"Alyssa not very original is she?" I mumbled to Rosalie

"Obviously not"

"Damn right it's not. Because it _looks_ like my friend who is sweet and pure completely acting like an idiot kissing Edward. But what it _really_ is, is a two-faced lying little tramp that _used _to be our friend. We saw the whole head make-out session so don't you _dare _lie to me." Danielle said. Damn. I now fear the wrath of Danielle.

Note-To-Self: Don't piss off Danielle. Especially by kissing Edward.

"I'm sorry" Alyssa said on the verge of tears

"Come talk to me at lunch and I'll tell you if you're forgiven" Danielle said

Then we started walking to where Danielle was.

"Hey guys, This is Izzy. You can call her Izzy or Bella. She prefers Izzy.

"Hi very nice to meet you Izzy. I'm Emmet." Emmet said.

"Hi Emmet. It's very nice to meet you." I said as I gave him my best smile.

He smiled back and then a guy with sexily messy dirty blond hair came up.

"Hey, Izzy. My name is Jasper Hale. These pigs that can't stop staring are Quil, Embry, Paul, Jasper, Aiman, Jake, and James.

"Hey, Jake."I say Jake comes up and gives me a hug. I hug him back. Everyone looks confused.

"Hey" He says back.

"Hi. I'm Edward." Edward says. He sounds moderately polite. It's all an act though. My new friends already told me he's the same. I look right over him. He looked kind of pissed.

"So, how do you know Jake?" Rose asked.

"Oh, he lives with me. He moved in with my dad a few years back." Rose had this surprised look on their face.

"So…It's still as rainy as ever I see." I say trying to make conversation

"Yeah, kind of. You've been here before?" Emmet asked

"Yeah. Once or twice." I say

"OH! Bella let's see what classes we have together!" Alice says.

"Okay." I say as I take out my schedule.

"OMG! You have home room and lunch with Me, Rose, and Dani! We have first period World studies together. But I think that's it." She sighed looking kind of bummed.

"What do you have second period?" Jake asked

"Second period I have Spanish, Third I have Math, fourth I have study hall, fifth I have science, sixth I have English, and Seventh I have..ugh! Gym." I say, all the guys laugh.

"You have periods 1,4,5,and 7 with me!" Says Rose.

"So Izzy, where did you move from?" Edward asks.

I look at him roll my eyes and start to walk away.

"What the hell is your problem? Ever since you've got here you've been acting like nothing but a stuck up bitch!" Edward said. That sent me over the edge.

"WHAT'S MY PROBLEM?!?!" I yelled any everyone looked surprised. Even Edward took a step back.

"WHAT'S MY PROBLEM? ARE YOU SERIOUS EDWARD?"

"Yeah. You've been all nice to everyone and been such a bitch to me! What the hell did I ever do to you?"

Oh he _had_ to be kidding me!

"What did you ever do to me? Am I being punk'd?" He looked surprised.

"Does Smelly-Belly mean anything to you?" I asked. I felt angry tears come up at the memories of his old nickname for me. Damn traitor. A single tear rolled down my face. I put my sunglasses back on turned around and walked away. But not before seeing Edwards face. It showed nothing but complete and utter shock.

But I am _so_ not done getting even.


	10. Chapter 4: Bittersweet Reunion EPOV

**A/N: Okay Just so there is no confusion Izzy is an only child but Jacob lives with her due to Billy's death (His father.), Alice and Emmet are brother and sister. I just recently decided that Danielle and Rosalie would be triplets with Jasper. (None are identical all fraternal twins.) Edward is also an only child. Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Paul are all friends while Jasper, Edward, Emmet, Aiman and James are friends. Bella (also referred to as Izzy sorry if I slip up and say Bella! Force of habit ;) Also I wanted to say that I won't be doing all chapters from 2 diff POV because some people said it's not really needed but I will do it for some chapters. I will be updating again by 2/5/09 because I am nearly done with the next chap. But still have editing. It took me longer than usual to upadate due to the fact that stupid Montgomery county decided to assign us a National History Day projet, English essay on cyber bulling, and a Science Expo at the same time and now that those are finished (I finished early due to not procrastinating) I will update more and more regularly.**

**XoXo~ CBcrazygrl5**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I hit the snooze button. My goodness why did school have to be so early in the morning?

"Edward Cullen! If you don't get up _this_ instant, I swear to you I'll get the bucket!"

"You wouldn't dare, Carlisle!"

"Wanna try me?" I could almost hear him raising her eyebrows in a _I'm not bluffing_ kind of way.

"Why must you wake me up so early? For Christ sake! It's 5:30_!_" I said

"I'm your father. It's what I do!"

I slowly climbed out of bed grabbed a wash cloth and towel and headed to the bathroom. I ran the water and turned it up pretty hot. I felt the hot steam travel all over my body. Simply relaxing. After I washed up I threw on my green Abercrombie & Fitch polo and a pair of denim jeans.

I brushed my teeth, washed my face and headed down stairs.

I ate a bowl of honey nut cheerios then headed out of the door.

As I parked my silver Volvo I saw my friends and the other a-listers talking so I walked over to them.

"Hey guys, waz up?" I asked

"Nutin much Eddie." Emmet said.

"Call me that again and see what happens." He just rolls his eyes

"So back to the matter at hand…the new girl." Jasper said.

"Yeah, I heard she is hotter than Danielle, Rosalie, Alyssa, and Alice _combined!"_

Hmm, really? Well like I said another trophy for display. Wait, how do I know his source is reliable.

"Who did you hear this from?" I asked

"Alice, she had a feeling"

I rolled my eyes. Alice and her dammed feelings. I think it's nothing but a bunch of bullshit.

Then I see Alyssa walking over to me. Well after our recent texts, I think I'll finally get one of the bitch cliquers. She walked over and started to grab onto my shirt and kiss me. Wow, she's umm….I don't know the word. Was it feisty…or just…sloppy. She started to kiss me roughly, almost violently.

Then out of the corner of my eye I see Danielle storming over looking pissed. She then tapped Alyssa on the shoulder. Maybe I should have warned her…oh well. But the look on Alyssa's face was priceless.

"Hey Lyss, Guess what?" Danielle said Alyssa looked startled and all kinds of scared. Hell, she looked downright terrified. "Umm, hey Dani, it's...Umm…not what it looks like" she said.

Hah Alyssa. A real classic. Nice save. Not.

"Damn right it's not. Because it _looks_ like my friend who is sweet and pure completely acting like an idiot kissing Edward. But what it _really_ is, is a two-faced lying little tramp that _used _to be our friend. We saw the whole head make-out session so don't you _dare _lie to me." Danielle said. I just remembered why I don't screw around with Danielle. She is one scary ass bitch!

"I'm sorry" Alyssa said looking like she was about to cry. Wimp.

"Come talk to me at lunch and I'll tell you if you're forgiven" Danielle said.

Just then I saw easily _the_ most beautiful girl ever. She had brown curly hair with light blonde streaks, big warm brown eyes, and a _bangin_ body! I mean, damn!

"Hey guys, this is Izzy. You can call her Izzy or Bella. She prefers Izzy."

Bella…sounds familiar, but I definitely would have remembered this girl!

"Hi very nice to meet you Izzy. I'm Emmet." Emmet said. Damn it Emmet! I'm supposed to talk first!

"Hi Emmet. It's very nice to meet you." She said giving him a breathtakingly sweet smile. Her voice was so peacefull, sweet, and loving. This girl _had_ to be mine.

I was about to speak but that damn jasper beat me to the punch.

"Hey, Izzy. My name is Jasper Hale. These pigs that can't stop staring are Quil, Embry, Paul, Jasper, Aiman, Jake, and James." Why didn't he introduce me? He must be scared I'm gonna get this girl. That's right Jasper be afraid, be very afraid.

"Hey, Jake."She says while Jake comes up and gives her a hug. She hugs back. What the fuck? How could they be so close so fast? Shit this is not good! At least everyone is as confused as me!

"Hey" He says back.

I need to get my chance.

"Hi. I'm Edward." I say being polite. She just looked over me and ignored me. What the hell? No one ever looks past me! All these girls would kill to get with me!

"So, how do you know Jake?" Rose asked. Well at least she's good for something so I can get siome answers.

"Oh, he lives with me. He moved in with my dad a few years back."

"So…It's still as rainy as ever I see." She says. Wait..as ever? Has she been here before?

"Yeah, kind of. You've been here before?" Emmet asked.

"Yeah. Once or twice." She says.

"OH! Bella let's see what classes we have together!" Alice says. Damn she so annoyingly

"Okay." She says. Maybe I'll get luck and have some classes with her. Wait, you're the man Edward. Maybe _she'll_ get lucky and have a few classes with me.

"OMG! You have home room and lunch with Me, Rose, and Dani! We have first period World studies together. But I think that's it." She sighed looking kind of bummed. Damn over hyper pixie.

"What do you have second period?" Jake asked

"Second period I have Spanish, Third I have Math, fourth I have study hall, fifth I have science, sixth I have English, and Seventh I have..ugh! Gym." All of us guys started laughing.

"You have periods 1,4,5,and 7 with me!" Says Rose. I have periods 4, and 5 with Rose which means I have them with bella too! Better get aquainted.

"So Izzy, where did you move from?" I ask.

She looks dead at me, rolls her eyes and starts to walk away. What. The. Fuck? No one embarrasses Edward Cullen infront of his guys. She did and that pissed me off!

"What the hell is your problem? Ever since you've got here you've been acting like nothing but a stuck up bitch!" I said. Oh…she looks pissed.

"WHAT'S MY PROBLEM?!?!" Damn! She was scarier than Danielle when she was pissed! I was so frightened I had to take a step back.

"WHAT'S MY PROBLEM? ARE YOU SERIOUS EDWARD?"

Why the hell is she so mad at me? I didn't do anything to her!

"Yeah! You've been all nice to everyone and been such a bitch to me! What the hell did I ever do to you?" It's true she is so sweet to everyone but me. Why did that thought hurt so much? But I wasn't going to let it show.

"What did you ever do to me? Am I being punk'd?" Did she really just say punk'd?

"Does Smelly-Belly mean anything to you?" She asked.

Wait…smelly belly? Bella Swan? No. Fucking. Way!!!!

A single tear rolled down her face. She put her glasses back on and turned around and walked away.

Shit.

How could anyone that looked so…bad, end up like this? Life is so unfair. All I know now is that I have to get back in good graces with that girl. I _had_ to.

"What the hell was that about?" Emmet asked. The other guys looked as if they were wondering the same thing.

"What happened…" Rosalie said with such hate in his voice, I had no clue where it came from. We weren't friends but I didn't think there were any hard feelings between us.

"…Is, she was here in the fifth grade, and Edward here and that bitch Lauren made her life a living hell!"

"Yeah, he made it so bad, Bella…I mean Izzy, tried to commit suicide and got really, _really_ close once." Danielle added in.

"The only reason she even tried to stay alive was for her parents Renee and Charlie." Alice said.

"Then, not only that but, because she got so close Charlie thought she succeeded and I found the strong, powerful, confident man we all Know lying on the floor depressed in fetal position!" Jacob fumed.

Shit. Did I seriously do all that damage?

"Dude, that is so not cool." Jasper said

"What the hell Edward? We all knew you were a jerk but you had to bully a _girl?_" Quil added.

"Edward, I hope you are planning to set this right. I swear if you don't I will gladly beat you to death." Emmet said.

Why was he taking it so personally? Why was everyone? How do they even know this?

"So now you guys are ganging up on me? How do you know all of this anyway?" I asked

"Bella told us what happened about the suicide. She even had the pictures the doctors and police took when they thought she was…dead." Alice said quietly looking as if she were about to cry.

"Edward if you saw the pictures…they were horrible. She looked absolutely dead…lifeless…it was horrible when I saw them…my knees fell weak. It was so sad." Rosalie said and she rarely showed any sign of weakness. That was a bad sign.

"Edward…right then as soon as we saw those pictures and Izzy started to cry her eyes out I wanted you to die. I wanted to kill you right then, but then I decided that doing that wouldn't be nearly painful enough." Danielle said a tear rolling down her cheek.

Shit she _never_ cries! I'm in deep. It will be hard to make it up to her but I'll sure as hell try. Even if it kills me. Which apparently many people are willing to do.

**Jasper POV**

Wow. I feel like a total douche! I should have stood up for her in elementary school. Shit. Danielles crying, so is Rose. This is rare. I can't help but feel like I have a connection. Something pulling me towards Izzy. It seems Edward doesn't have a chance…wait! Stop thinking such selfish thoughts! Izzy is hurting Don't make it worse.

**Emmet POV**

I Feel very protective of Izzy she seems sweet, funny, and caring. And to top that off, Edward has got my sister and Jaspers sisters crying. They never cry…wait yes Alice does. But she NEVER shows it. And the fact that Izzy attempted suicide and got really close to succeedeing made me wanna rip throat out. But like Dani said, not painful enough.


	11. Chapter 5: What did I do to deserve this

**A/N: Hey you guys if you wouldn't mind I'm not quite sure which direction I should take this story in. Should Bella forgive Edward soon or not? Should they become friends and then form a relationship or just go right into one? Should they even be in a relationship? Should she end up with Emmet, Jasper, Edward, Jacob or anyone else in the story? Because some people say they want this to be a BxED story but others disagree. Just please give me some feedback.**

**XoXo Cbcrazygrl5**

BPOV

After that confrontation I decided to go to the bathroom and just calm myself down. If you had only seen the look on him face when he made the connection. If I wasn't so sad I would have laughed. Hysterically.

Gosh. How could I let him see me crying?

If there was one thing I wouldn't let people see me do, it's cry. It shows weakness and I don't like that.

About 10 minutes after I got into the bathroom I heard someone call my name.

"Izzy? Izzy? Where are you?" Alice said.

"In here" I replied.

Then she walked in with Rose.

"Thank-goodness! We have been looking for you everywhere! Rose you better text the guys and tell them that we found her!"

"You're right Alice. Hey Iz, are you going to be okay?" Rose said

"Yeah but if you guys don't mind I think I'm gonna sit with Jake during lunch okay?" I said and as soon as I said it they looked sad and realized they thought I was choosing him over them.

"You know, so that I don't have to be close to Edward." I said. As realization crossed their face they smiled and said sure as long as I didn't ditch them everyday and I still sat with them at least occasionally, but they hope that they are putting a strain on our relationship by making me sit with Edward.

"No, it's fine" I replied. _I'll just have to get over it._ I thought.

Then I heard the warning bell ring. "Come on before we're late for class." I said.

"I'll see you in class I need to go to my locker" I tell them. They ask me if they want them to come with but I said I got it.

So I went to my locker I saw a group of guys a few lockers down looking a me up and down. _Uh-Oh._ I thought _Time to dip_. So as I grabbed my binder and started walking they came around me. They were in a circle and I was in the middle.

"Where you going sugar?" This chubby boy with a dirty neck said. Don't you know what soap and water's for? Eww.

"The hell away from you!" I said with a fake sweet voice and smile, but he wouldn't budge.

"Come on don't be like that." Another guy says. This guy really creeps me out. He has dirty dreadlocks (don't get me wrong dreadlocks are hot but these are gross!) and buck teeth.

Then this guy with blonde hair and chubby cheecks comes up and pushes me into the lockers.

"Hey! Get off of me! What the hell?!?!"

He just smiles this sick perverted smile and started moving his hade on my waist moving upwards taking my shirt with them.

I started squirming and fighting but that seemed to be what he wanted. He just laughed and said "Just relax and let big Mikey enjoy himself." He says and the others laugh. Then him hands cup my breast and I scream but he just puts his mouth on mine and start thrashing wildly.

"Get off of me!" I yelled when he finally moved his mouth from mine so he can breath. He just laughed and pushed me harder against the lockers.

"What do you say we go somewhere more private? We wouldn't want any interruptions would we?" He said while smirking.

"Let go of me you sick bastard!" I yelled.

He grabbed me roughly and dragged me to a room with nothing but a few pianos. Then he threw me on the ground and ripped my shirt off. Then he started sucking at my neck and moved his way up a nibbled on my ear. Just as I was about to scream he put his hand over my mouth and pulled out a pocket knife.

"Scream and you die." He said.

_Shit! What did I do to deserve any of this?_

By now I have tears running down my face and breathing is irregular. I was scared out of my mind.

Then he sat of top of me and started to unzip my pants with his mouth. _Gross. I think I'm going to be sick._ And then he slid me pants down and said "You ready to have some fun?" Just as he started to pull down my underwear with he grubby fingers I said "Please don't do this! I'll do anything please don't! Please!" I begged and pleated but he just smirked then I heard a familiar voice say

"What the hell? Get off of her NOW Newton or I swear I'll beat the shit out of you!"

"Really Cullen?" He said not scared at all.

I looked at Edward who looked pissed, sad, and agonized he stared into my eyes and I felt a chill go down my spine. I backed up into the corner wearing only my bra and panties. Which are quite flimsy and really lacey.

"Yeah Newton. Really. Touch her again and I swear I'll beat the shit out of you."

Then Mike smiled evilly and slowly walked towards me. Then he looked at Edward who was fuming and then back at me who was frightened as hell. Then he pulled he up roughly (surely going to leave a bruise) and pulled me to his lips ferociously. I tried to push away but Mike was to strong. Just then I saw Edward come over here in an alarming speed and what he did next surprised me. He grabbed Mike threw into the piano and…

**A/N: Mwahahahaha! I am evil! Cliff hanger! Mwahahahaha! What happens next chpter you wil like but in order for me to finish I need u guys to answser some of my quest. On the begging of the chap. Now from EPOV!**

**EPOV**

After that whole thing with Izzy and everything blowing up in my face I decided I needed to go for a walk and think of how to even begin apologizing. Maybe even head to the music room and play a little piano. Then I passed Mike, Luarant, Tyler and few other guys surrounding someone. Who's their little slut today? I wondered. I kept walking then I saw Alice and Rose…wait didn't Izzy have class with them?

"Hey, where's Izzy?" I ask. They glare at me.

"She went to her locker but don't bother her." Wait I passed her locker. She isn't there. Then it clicked. The guys. That better not have been Izzy.

"Shit." I said they looked at me confused

"What?" They asked.

"I think Izzy is in trouble. I'll talk to you guys later." I said and started walking around and searching frantically. First I went to the hallway where they first were. Not there. Then I checked under the stair well not there either. Maybe he's in the boys locker room. He's been known to try "stuff" in there. So I walked to the locker room. Not ther. The late bell had rang about 20 minutes ago. I decided to text Alice.

**A-**

**Is Izzy in class?**

**-E**

About 20 seconds later I feel my phone vibrate.

**E-**

**No. I'm worried. Maybe she wnt home?**

**-A**

She replied.

**A-**

**Doubt it. I'll look 4 her TTYL.**

**-E**

I went to the parking lot. Her car is still there. _Maybe she's in the bathroom. _I thought as I was passing the music room. Then I heard it.

I heard Mikes voice say "Ready to have some fun?" That sicko I almost kept walking until I heard _her_ voice.

"Please don't do this! I'll do anything please don't! Please!" As soon as I heard that I was ready to kill someone. What the hell was he doing to her? Then I walked in and almost fell weak to my knees.

When I walked in I saw Izzy in nothing but her underwear and bra crying and looking terrified while Mike had on a sickening smirk and started to pull down her underwear. What the hell is going on here? She would let Him tap that but not me? But wait….why is she crying then? Then it hit me. What should have been obvious from the beginning. _Rape_. He was raping her!

"What the hell? Get off of her NOW Newton or I swear I'll beat the shit out of you!" I screamed trying to hold back my anger.

"Really Cullen?" He said way to confidently.

I looked at Bella and she looked at me and a chilol went up her spine. She must be scared out of her mind and plus she hates me. As I looked at her I became mad that Mike did this and so sad because I didn't stop it earlier and it was pure agony that I could do nothing to make it better. I couldn't run to her side and hold her, tell her it's okay. She hates me. She backed up into the corner wearing only her bra and panties. Which are really flimsy and really lacey. I felt me pants get tighter but then thought of why she looked like that and it immediately went down.

"Yeah Newton. Really. Touch her again and I swear I'll beat the shit out of you." I said.

He just smiled and moved slowly to her. Then he yanked her up with a lot of force that I knew hurt because she winced in pain. Then he pushed me over the edge. He kissed her. Roughly. I lunged at him. Grabbed him by the shirt of the collar and threw him into the piano. Then I reached into my pocket and…

**TO BE COUNTINUED!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! IT'S THE EVIL DREADED CLIFF HANGER!!**


	12. Chapter 6: Friends?

**A/N: Thanks everyone for answering my questions! And I am truly sorry for the evil cliff hanger! I've never done one and wanted to see what kind of a reaction I could get. I know, I'm evil. Well… anyways I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**XoXo~ CBcrazygrl5**

_Previously:_

_Then Mike smiled evilly and slowly walked towards me. Then he looked at Edward who was fuming and then back at me who was frightened as hell. Then he pulled he up roughly (surely going to leave a bruise) and pulled me to his lips ferociously. I tried to push away but Mike was to strong. Just then I saw Edward come over here in an alarming speed and what he did next surprised me. He grabbed Mike threw into the piano and…_

Chapter 6: BPOV 

And he pulled out a knife! Oh my goodness! He could go to jail! I wanted yell stop, but my lips wouldn't work. Just then he pressed the knife to Mikes throat and said slowly through his teeth "If you _dare_ go touch her again, go near her, look at her, talk to her, about her, think about or even _breath_ near her again I swear I'll shove this knife so far into your throat you'd need surgery to get it out!"

"S-s-sorry man" Mike stuttered. Then Edward put the knife back into his pocket and looked at me. 

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Just peachy keen" I replied sarcastically. _Maybe I shouldn't be so rude to him, after all he did save me._

"Then he grabbed by the collar of his shirt and said "You have 3 seconds to get out of here before I whoop your sorry ass."

As soon as Edward said that Mike dashed out the room.

I ran over to Edward and gave him a big hug. He held me to his chest.

"Thank-you. Thank-you. Thank-you. I was so scared and, and, and I-I c-couldn't s-stop him he w-was t-to st-strong." I cried into his shoulder. Then I looked at him and I couldn't read his emotions.

"Sorry I messed up your shirt." I said after a few moments of silence.

"It's okay. And Izzy…"

"Yes Edward?"

"If that vile Mike Newton comes _anywhere_ near you, you tell me okay?"

_I guess after this I can't really stay mad at him for something that happened in elementary school right? Well, even though I'm still mad about what he did to me… I could try and be friends of at least civil towards him if he doesn't want to be friends. That thought hurt more than it should. I shouldn't care if he wants to be my friend or not. And I don't…right? Wrong._

"Mmhm" I Replied "And, um, Edward…" 

"Yes?"

"Do you think…we could…be…I don't know…friends?" I ask

Then I look up and see…hope(?) In his eyes.

"I'd really like that Izzy." He said smiling and I couldn't help by smiling back. _Well, as long as I'm forgetting the past I'm not really fond of the new name. I think I shall go with Bella again. (_**Sorry but I keep accidentally writing Bella and it's annoying so…it's Bella again! Wow, I'm so lazy.)**

"**Oh and call me Bella." I say. Then I started to walk away when I felt him grab my arm.**

"**Where are you going?" He said**

"**Home. Asfter what just happened I can't stay in school, but now that we're friends I'll talk to you later…and Oh, please don't tell anyone about what happened today."**

"**okay but allow me to take you home." He said.**

"**Sorry but I drove my car to school today and no one is allowed to drive it but me." I said.**

"**Tell Alice, Danielle, and Rosalie I'll talk to them later. And could you tell Jake I'll see him at home. If anyone asks I wasn't feeling well." I said.**

**Then as I walked away Edward said okay and watched me go to my car.**

**On my way home I saw a beat up blue Chevy parked not to far from my house. Once I got home I felt my phone vibrate signaling someone is calling. I assumed it was Alice, Danielle, and Rosalie but how wrong I was.**

**I picked up my phone "Hello?" I said**

"**Hello there. I've been waiting for you." I heard someone say. Then it clicked the jacked up car, the creepy call.**

**Mike.**


	13. Chapter 7: Facing the stalking Rapist

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! I have Windows vista which has lots of bugs. ******** So I haven't been able to update because my computer completely shut down on me. It wouldn't even come back on so then I had to take it to the Geek Squad at Best Buy (They're actually called that and I'm not just making fun of them.) And they FINALLY fixed it! ****J**

_Previously…__"Hello there. I've been waiting for you." I heard someone say. Then it clicked the jacked up car, the creepy call._

_Mike._

Chapter 7:

_Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. What the hell am I gonna do? _I thought.

"Where the hell are you and why are you stalking me?" I ask

"Oh my lovely, lovely Bella. You're so innocent and so beautiful. You understand why I need this." He said. _Holy shit this guy creeps me the hell out. _I thought.

"Mike I _swear_ if you even think about fucking touching me Edward will beat your sorry ass to a pulp and my dad will throw you in jail and you can forget about him throwing away the key I'm gonna burn the damn thing and hope you slowly rot to death then burn in hell you bastard!"

"So feisty…I like it. Now, what do you say we hang up the phone and pick up where we left off before we were rudely interrupted by that douche bag Cullen." He replied

_Okay he was already creeping me out but now I was getting pissed the fuck off! How dare he insult Edward like that! Edward is so much more of a man than he is! Well…maybe not a lot more since he's kind of a man-whore…but still more of a man none the less! _

"Mike I swear if you make one more comment like that about Edward I will personally take a lemon, cut it in half, put it on your eye, get a steak knife, cut a small slit on your left middle finger, then get a plastic knife and _slowly and painfully_ cut the rest off, then I will get a garden hose, turn it on, shove it down your throat, and hope you slowly choke to death while I kick you in your itty-bitty balls repeatedly! And you know what you have absolutely NO right to say that about Edward because at least he can get some without raping people!" I said. **(A/N: I know that was very violent in a strange and twisted way. But I had A LOT of fun writing it! ****J**** )**

Then he got out his car and he looked _livid._

_Holy. Shit._

Then I sprinted for my house and thank the lord I didn't fall this time! I reached into my pocket and searched for my keys. _Shit!!!! Where the hell are they!?!?!?!?_

Then I remember I put it in my bra so it wouldn't fall out my pocket! Quickly, I dug into my bra and found my key. I looked back. Big mistake. Mike is now full sprinting and about 30n seconds away. I put my key into the slot and ran inside while slamming the door behind me. In locked the door as he pounded on it.

"LET ME IN!! BELLA!!! LET ME IN!!" Mike screamed.

I started top laugh because he really sounded like the big bad wolf!

"Not by the hairs on my chinny chin chin!" I replied. Then I raced upstairs into Charlie's room grabbed the shot gun he had hanging on his wall and hid in the closet. Then I pulled out my cell phone.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Hello?" Edward said.

"Edward? Please Please Please help me!" I don't know why but all of a sudden I was bawling!

"Bella? Where are you? What's wrong?"

"I-I I'm at my house and I-I'm hid-ding ch-charlies clo-closet wi-with his sh-shot gun."

"Bella, what the hell is going on and why do you have a shot gun?" He asked sounding scared and angry.

"Mike." Was all I said then I heard his car accelerate on the other end of the line.

"Bella, I'm coming to your house I will be there in 2 minutes call me if he gets in."

"No!!!!" I yelled. "Don't hang up! Don't leave me!" I cried.

"Bella."

"Yes?"

"I need to hang up and call the police okay?" My heart dropped. I didn't want him to hang up.

"Okay."

_CRASH!!!! __**(Omg! I haven't onomatopoeia in 4eva!!!) **_

"What the hell was that?"

"Edward. _That _was the sound of a window breaking." I said terrified.

"I'm right around the corner don't make any noise!" He said then he hung up.

"Bella? Where are you?" Mike called in his disgustingly high-pitched voice.

"Mike get your ass down here so I can shove this knife down your throat!" Just then Mike walked in the room I was in and locked it.

"Shit I didn't plan on Cullen showing up! I have got to find Bella!" Mike said.

Just then I sneezed. _Oh Great! Just what I needed. (Heavy sarcasm people!)_

"There you are Bella." He said as he was walking to the closet door.

Then I took the safety off of the gun and opened the door.

"One step closer and I shoot your brains out. Which would really suck for you considering how little you have already." I say.

Just then Edward walks into the room.

"The police are on their way. Bella are you okay?" He asks.

With my eyes still on Mike I reply "Yup."

Then the police come running into the room.

"What's going on here?" My dad asks.

"Oh nothing much. Just about to kill him because he attempted to rape me."

My dads eyes grew large, and his face became red. "WHAT!?!?" He said.

"Do you really want me to say it again?" I ask.

Then my dad puts him in handcuffs and starts taking him to the police car.

Once they were all gone I ran to Edward who engulfed me a big hug.

"Edward?"

"Yes"

"Thanks…again." I said then I look up at him and am currently fighting against myself to not kiss those perfect lips. It's hard to fight off that want. But the fighting did me no good. I felt myself losing restraint. Then I saw Edward close his eyes and start to lean in. I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to meet mine. But they didn't. just as we were centimeters apart we here Mike yell "I'll be back Bella!" Then Edward and I stared at each other. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. They were like emeralds. Only the beauty was greatly intensified.

"I'm glad we're friends." He says.

"Me too Edward." I really was glad we were friends. But could I possibly want more? Do I want more?

_Yes. Yes I do._


	14. Chapter 8: Maybe

_**A/N: Sorry, but this chapter is going to be extremely boring. But this is basically my makeshift chapter. I needed to write this chapter to make future chapters slightly more interesting which is why there is a slight change of plans. Alice is not going to be Edwards sister and (this is temporary) but Jacob is now her new love interest. But fear not, This IS a BxE story!**_

_What are you thinking Bella? _I say to myself in my mind. _You don't like Edward. You guys are friends and that's all you want and all you'll ever be._

"Why does the world hate me?" I ask Edward.

"What are you talking about?" He replies.

"Well lets see…when I was young I was bullied," He flinches at that "I get older and all of the creeps hit on me, then I almost get raped., and then the guy who tried to rape me breaks into my house and I almost shoot him. Is something wrong with that picture?"

" Yeah, you seem to have some rotten luck."

Then my father runs upstairs and comes into the room we were in. He scoops me up into a giant hug. 

"Bella, are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." Just then his last words ring in my head. "He's not going to be able to come back is he?"

"No, I don't think so. He's been taken to jail and right now he's in holding while we decide how much time he's going to get."

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"OMG! Bella are you okay? I had this terrible feeling something bad was going to happen and then when no one knew where you were at school I started to panic!"

"Alice. I'm fine. Luckily your brother helped me out of this…sticky situation."

"My brother? Edward? DETAILS!!!"

"Okay, Alice…I have the phone pressed against my ear you don't have to yell."

"I have a fab idea! Why don't you catch a ride to my house with Edward and we can have a girls night! I'll invite Rose!"

"Look Alice…I don't know…" I say hesitantly

"Oh please, please, please, please, please Bella?"

"Fine Alice."

"YAY! Ill go call Rose!" Then she hung up.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"Could I spend the night at a friends?" With that his face became hard and he glared at Edward.

"Is this friend a boy?" He asks

Oh my gosh! What was his problem? Does he think I was going to go and sleep with him because he saved my life? Stupid overacting dads.

"No dad. My friend Alice's house."

"Oh…sure. I don't see why not."

"Thanks dad. Hey Edward could I catch a ride?" I ask

"Sure, I'll just wait downstairs while you pack." With that he went downstairs.

I walked into my room and took out my suitcase. 

_Let's see…what to pack?_

I ended up just packing 2 pairs of skinny jeans (1 black, 1 blue), a few pairs of converse and wife beaters in various colors. Sounds like the perfect out fit to me.

I walked downstairs and told Edward I was ready to go and we got into the car.

"So, what are you and Alice doing?" He asks.

"I honestly don't know. She said we were having a girls night." 

"Sounds fun." He says and I look at him as if he's gone crazy.

"No, it sounds scary….you of all people should know how Alice is."

He laughed.

"So not funny Edward. I may not survive!" Then a scary thought entered my mind. "What if she makes me shop?" I ask truly terrified.

He looks over at me and laughs harder.

"You are really different. Most girls absolutely love shopping, you on the other hand look downright terrified" He commented still laughing.

Then we pulled into his drive way and I looked at him.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I have a question but you have to take me seriously…" I say

"What is it Bella? What's wrong?"

"Well…nothings wrong…I'm just really confused…" I trail off

"About what?" He says looking deep into my eyes. I was going to ask him why in the hell he liked me after all the years he's tortured me. I wanted to know why _now_? Why such a sudden interest? Was it just a physical attraction for him? Or was it deeper? But just as I was about to ask…I chickened out. So instead I asked

" Why do you park in a driveway and drive in a parkway?" I looked away not wanting to see whatever emotion his eyes held.

"Bella…is that _really_ what you wanted to ask?" 

"Yes" I lie looking down.

"I don't know why they do Bella…I don't know" He sighs and opens my door for me.

" Thank you." I say.

"Huh?" He says looking utterly confused "What for?"

"Opening my door." I state. 

"You should be used to it. Didn't your previous boyfriends do that for you?"

I thought back to all of my ex-boyfriends… Darren, Sean, Josh, and…well let's not mention the last one, it pisses me off. Well, overall that's a pretty short list.

"Well, I haven't had many boyfriends and the ones that I did turned out to be pigs."

"Oh, can I ask you some-"

Just then he was cut off by my phone ringing. The caller ID read _Jacob Black._

"Hello Jake." I said. Edward scowled.

"Hey Bella!" Jacob said sounding excited.

"What's up?" I ask.

"I was just wondering…if you…wanted to go out with me some time?" He said sounding kind of shy and embarrassed. But in a cute and endearing way.

"Sure. Why not? Place, date and, time? Oh! Just not today, tomorrow, of Sunday!"

"Umm…okay. What about Monday night, outback steakhouse, 7:00?" He asks

"Sounds good to me see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

What was that about?" Edward asked.

"Jacob asked me out." I say, he looks pissed.

"You said yes?" He asked his face now showing no emotion.

"Uhh…Yea." I reply.

He turns around and grabs my shoulders lightly, but firmly enough to keep me in place.

"Listen" He looks me directly in the eye "Jacob is not a good guy. He's just going to hurt you." He says.

"Edward I appreciated your concern. I really I can handle myself."

"I know you can but I know how he treats his girlfriends. He cheats, he uses, and he throws them away. I don't want to see you hurt Bella. If he hurts you.." He trailed off.

We stood there staring into each others eyes. Then I felt as if everything were in place. He closed his eyes and started leaning in when.

"Bella! Is that you?" Damn you Alice. This is the 2nd time almost kissed. If only she hadn't interrupted.

If she hadn't interrupted….. Then we would have kissed…..then what? Maybe it was good we didn't kiss.

Maybe.


	15. Chapter 9: The man with the Plan

**A/N: OMG! This chapter is kind of boring but something to me was unexpected at the end. I didn't expect myself to write that part because it was too soon but it builds a bridge for the next chapter. Next chapter will be FULL of drama! (OME! I already started it) I hope you enjoy the little surprise at the end! ;) **

**XoXo-CBcrazygrl5**

**(P.S- BxE All the way babii!)**

Chapter 9-The man with the plan

EPOV

_Damn it, Alice! _I thought. Bella and I were so close to kissing. Then she wouldn't even be able to go out with Jacob because we'd be together…I think.

"Hey Bella, could you wait here a sec I need to go ask my sister a personal question."

"Umm sure, I don't see why not." She replies skeptically.

I run up to Alice.

"What do you want? And _why_ is Bella standing over there instead of coming inside?" Alice asked looking mad.

"Look Alice, I know don't like the idea of me liking Bella but… I need your help."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because if you don't I'll burn all of your shoes"

"Hah! You'll have to get through me first."

"Then do it for Bella."

She eyed me very carefully.

"And how, may I ask will setting her up with you help _her?_ Think about it. It's me or Jacob."

"Jacob is better than you! Okay so what if he stole Candie from you?!?! Who cares that he got the little tramp pregnant? I have absolutely NO clue why you even care about her or what he did to her. I trust Jacob more than you, and you're my brother."

That blew me. I can _not _believe she brought up Candie. Candie was the first girl I ever had real feelings for. I spent most of my time with her, and time I wasn't with her I was thinking about her. We had spent almost every weekend together for about 6 months. Everything was going perfectly, or so I thought. After those 6 months we had started spending less time together, though it didn't take away those foreign feelings. We still had dinner every Friday night but come Saturday she was always busy. When I asked her what she had been doing for the past couple of Saturday's she said she was volunteering at the soup kitchen. One day when I was sitting at home I once again found myself thinking about Candie. Not only thinking about Candie but for my feelings towards her. That was when I decided I had fallen in love for the very first time.

_Flashback_

"_Today is the day!" I thought after I had finished my pep talk to work up the courage to tell Canie how I really felt about her._

_I walked to her house to finally tell her how I felt and see if she felt the same. I walked past her house I heard her scream. _

"_What the hell is going on? Is there a burglar? A murderer? A RAPIST!!??!!??" I panicked. I acted upon instinct._

_I picked up a pretty thick stick and I smashed in her window and went inside to protect her from whatever it was that may be harming her. But once I got in, I regretted even coming over. The scene in front of me was enough to kill me. The woman I thought I loved and thought just might love me back was having sex with my (at the time) best friend Jacob Black. I felt myself start to tear up but I held them back._

"_What. The. Fuck?"_

_Candie jumped up real fast._

"_Eddie, I can explain." She said looking fearful. _

"_No need. It's obvious what has been going on here. I just want to know how long."_

_Silence._

"_Damn it, How FUCKING long Candie?"_

"_3 months." She whispered._

_I picked up a vase that sitting on her desk and threw it at the wall._

"_Do you love him? Huh Candie? Do you? I thought you said you were saving yourself until true love?"_

_I was yelling extremely loud now._

"_Yes, Edward. I'm in love with him."_

_Those words felt like a million bullets shooting into my heart._

"_What about you Jake? Huh? Aren't you supposed to be my best friend?"_

"_Look man chill, it was just a fuck."_

"_WHAT?" Candie yelled. "You meant to tell me that for three months I have been with you and to you it's just a FUCK!"_

"_Look Candie, it was fun and all but…you're just a little bit too needy for my liking." He said with a slight grin. I wanted to wipe that right off of his face._

"_Oh, Edward!" She says with hugging me "I'm SO sorry! I love you"_

"_Whatever, Candie. You aren't sorry and you don't love me. You're only upset because you lost both of your little boy toys. And by the way Black," I say turning towards him "Stay the fuck away from me."_

_End Flashback_

"Are you saying he wasn't wrong for what he did to me, to Candie?"

"No, I just think he's better than you."

"Think of it this way Alice…If she goes out with him and things end badly…what will she do? She has to _live_ him."

"I guess so but how am I supposed to keep her from going out with Jacob?"

"Tell her the story about Candie. The whole thing"

"Even after what happened when you were home?"

"Yes. Everything. Please, she can't get hurt by Jacob. I won't let it happen." I say firmly.

"Umm, Hello? Did anyone forget im here?" I hear Bella yell.

"No Come on Bella we have plenty to do! Rose is already here. Lets go play a special game I created. It calla Bella Barbie."

Alice shouted as Bella was walking. When she heard this she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What does this game require I do?" Bella asks.

"Nothing just sit and do what rose and I tell you to do and no one will get hurt."

Just then Rose came down stairs.

"What's taking so long? Did you forget I was here?" Rose said. "Danielle just texted me. She said she could make it but she'd be a little bit late."

Alice's face fell a bit. "Oh well, we'll just have to make do with out her for now."

Then I noticed Bella carrying her suitcase.

"Here let me get that." I offered.

"No, it's okay I can do it by myself" She says while trying to lug it up the stairs.

I come behind her without her noticing and lift it up a bit to give her a little help.

"See Edward, I can do it. It's not that hard." Then she looks to where I was standing and stops walking.

"Where did he go?" She asks her self.

I clear my throat. She blushes.

"Oh well. I could have done it myself." She huffed and walked away leaving me on the staircase with her suitcase.

I stare at her.

"Well, if you want to help so much, bring the suitcase up." She says raising an eyebrow.

Two can play at that game.

"Well if it's so easy you do it."

She walks up, about to be at the stairs when she trips. To prevent her from falling down the steps I catch her. Her breath catches. The attraction between us is so powerful I don't know how she constantly denies it. I set her up right, never breaking eye contact. Before I could think about it I asked "Can I kiss you?" She looks a little dazed and replies yes. I lean in to kiss her and she is leaning toward me.

_PLEASE! Do NOT let ANYONE ruin it this time! I even asked for her fucking permission!!!_

And my wished was granted. Our lips met. It felt like fireworks sparking. I feel her tongue trace the bottom of my lip to ask for entrance and I happily obliged. I push her to the wall and start to deepen the kiss. I feel her fingers lock into my hair. The kiss is growing more and more passionate with every second. Suddenly she gasps for air, but I wasn't finished with her yet. I let my lips flow freely across her jaw bone, down her neck, and all over her collar bone before attacking her lips again. This time I could feel the full effects of what she was doing to me. My bulging erection feeling way to constricted against my pants. It was getting _way_ to hot in here! Then I moved my hands from her waist to the small of her back. I felt her fingers undoing buttons on my shirt. _Shit!_ _I am definitely going to need a cold shower!_ My fingers start undoing her pants button and zipper.

"OH MY HOLY FUCKING GOSH! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHTTING ME! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? DAMMIT! EDWARD I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Shit. It's Rosalie.

"Rose, chill. We weren't going to go too far."

"UGH! WHY MUST YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF EVERY GIRL YOU SEE?"

"I'm sorry Rose, I never should have kissed you Bella."

"Why?" She says completely red faced.

"I was_"taking advantage" _of you." I say actually feeling bad for my actions.

"You didn't."

"Bella don't stand up for him. He's nothing but a-"

I expected to her a long line of profanities and insults but Rose was cut off but Bella.

"He asked for my permission and I said yes. Oh and Edward, If you regret what just happened I'm sorry. Just forget it ever did." She whispered as a solitary tear rolled down her cheek as she walked down the hall with Rosalie who was glaring at me.

_Shit. Rose is pissed. Alice will be pissed. And it's all a big misunderstanding. Rose thinks I was taking advantage of Bella, and Bella thinks I regret my actions. Great. I'll give them time to blow of steam. Then it's time for a major makeup session._


	16. Chapter 10: The Bitch is Back

**A/N: OMG! Summer has been crazy busy. I know I promised a super exciting dramatic chapter, but I decided that since I haven't updated ALL summer I would post what I had and Keep writing while I had the cance. I plan on havin 3 more chapters up by Tuesday (That's when I leave for a Fam trip to Arizona! ****J ) But I hoipe you enjoy this….sadly boring chapter but more is promised next chapter. J**

Chapter 10- The bitch is back.

_What the hell is wrong with you Bella?!?! How could I let my guard down? Well, starting now I'm going back to Izzy, confident, strong, and totally a bitch. Lets see if Eddie boy can handle that. Time to call up some old friends. Looks like tomorrow everyone can look forward to a shocker because guess what? The bitch is back.._

"BELLA!!!!!" Rosalie screamed. "Did you not hear a fucking word I said to you?"

"Nope. Quite frankly I don't care." I said with as much attitude I could muster up after what just happened. Rosalie looked pissed as shit! I decided that I should clue her in on my newly formed plan before she curses me out. Even though I'm not completely sure of the plan myself, I'll clue her in on as much as I got.

"Oh yea and Rose," I say "The bitch is back" I gave her a wink so that she knows why I'm acting like this.

She smirks. "So what's all of this bitchness for?" She asks as were walking back to Alice's room.

"Well, it felt really cruddy to open up myself to Edward like that only to then be mislead and rejected. It makes me feel weak and vulnerable. Two feelings in which I don't like." I say.

"I completely understand where your coming from." Rosalie says sounding sincere.

We walk into Alice's room when all of a sudden she comes out of no where.

"OMGBELLAIAMSOOOOOOSORRYIKNOWYOURTOTALLYGOINGTOHATEMEFORTHISBUTICANCELLEDYOURDATEWITHJACOB!"

"Woah! First of all, calm down, second, take a deep breath and third rewind. What did you just say?"

"Okay. Bella, I am sooooooo sorry! I know you're totally going to hate me but…..icancelledyourdatewithjacob.

"Umm….last part again."

"WHAT THE HELL ALICE?!?! WHY WOULD YOU CANCELLE HER DATE?" Rosalie yells.

"You did WHAT?" I ask Alice.

"I am soooooo very sorry it's just.." she starts crying "Edward convinced me to. What if your relationship ends bad? You have to live with that boy! Can you ever forgive me?" She asks through her tears.

"Alice." I say. She looks up at me. "I swear you are so dramatic. Of course I'll forgive you. You're like a sister to me. You and Rose both." I look at Rose. "I just hope you'll forgive me."

Alice and Rose both looked extremely confused.

"Forgive you for what Bella?" Alice asks.

"For whatever I'll be doing to Edward in the near future." I smirk "I mean, I don't know what I'll be doing but It'll be bad."

"Wait…I thought you guys were cool…." She says skeptically "What did he do?"

Rose then explained the story to her and I could tell she was getting even more pissed with every word she heard. She I began telling them how I was going to be the biggest bitch ever…using my newly created fool proof plan. I said that I was going to "accidentally" bump into him to night wearing my favorite midnight blue nightgown from Victoria's Secret. Then Rose pitched in and said I needed a fake boyfriend to make him jealous. I expressed my gratitude by saying she was the smartest blonde I had ever met. But as we were discussing our genius plan to make Edward suffer my phone rang.

**RPOV**

Bella then picks up her phone.

"Hello?" She says

"Are you shitting me? Don't fucking play like that! Are you serious?" She asks. For a second I thought she was mad until I saw a grin spread across her face.

"When?" What is she talkin about? When what?

"To-Fucking-Night!!! OMG! You will LOOOOOOOOVE them!…..Wait….Is Dylan coming?"

Who is Dylan? Who the fuck is she talking to? Who will they love?

"Excellent!"

I am so confused.

"Cafeteria. Alright. See you then. Oh! Ask Dylan If he will pretend to be my boyfriend Okay?"

WHO IS DYLAN??????

"Oh….I'm on speakerphone? Gee, thanks for letting me know beforehand. So…will you Dyl?

Maybe Dylan is her friend from Phoenix….Wait…how is this Dylan guy going to be her fake boyfriend if he's in Phoenix?

"Oh MY GAWD!!!! Thanks TONS Love you like a brother! See you later. Goodnight."

"What was all that about?" I ask.

"Yea I was confused as hell." Alice comments.

"Oh! Those were my best friends in Phoenix! Allenda and Dylan Jones. They are like my brother and sister. They are moving here! Tonight!!"

Wow. That's interesting. I wonder if this Allenda character and I would get along….

**BPOV**

This is crazy! I can't believe they are actually moving here! This will be a lot of fun…Dylan. Damn. If he wasn't like my brother I would seriously tap that. I mean he's fucking hot. This will surely made Edward beyond Jealous. Now…just to make it through tonight….and tomorrow….then I can go home.

"So….Bella…tell us more about your friends." Says Alice.

"Well…Dylan is fucking hot. He's a male model. He's really funny and he's not gay…at all. Allenda is crazy. She's just fun to be around…when she's not drunk."

Alice's eyes started to bug out of her head "I'm sorry what did you just say? She's fun when she's not drunk?"

"Yea. When she's drunk she tends to have terrible judgment. Don't get me started on when she's high. She's a little bit promiscuous." I say.

"No wonder your parents sent you here. Your friends sound fucked up." Rose said. "And what do you mean by promiscuous?"

"Well, she was known to be a bit of a ho back in Phoenix." I say a little hesitantly. I don't want them to pre-judge her.

"OMGIJUSTREALISEDSOMETHINGDIDYOUSAYSHEGETSHIGH!?!?" Alice says.

"Didn't we already go through this? Take it back and say it slow."

"She was saying does the bitch really get high?" Rose inetrupts.

"Is that really what you said Allie?" I ask

"Something along those lines." She replies

"Yeah….but she's cool. I'll tell her not to go crazy"

Rosalie mumbled something I didn't quite catch.

"Tell more about Dylan….is he like his sister?" Alice asks.

"NO! Not at all! They're actually fraternal twins but couldn't be more different. Dylan is really laid back and off the chill while Allenda is off the wall. He's never done drugs and never even drank. We are alike in those ways.

"Oh, Okay. At least I know I'll get along with one of them." Alice commented.

_Knock, Knock_

"Go away Edward you big dooshbag!" Rosalie yells.

"Oh, sorry, I thought this was Eddie poos room" A female voice said.

_WHAT THE FUCK???????_


	17. Chapter 11: Showtime

**A/N: Okay, so my last update was FOREVER ago…as you know. But it's my first year in a new HS and believe it or not I was having a VERY hard time with it. My grades dropped. Far. So, now that I've adjusted to my new schedule (you know, the homework, chores, walking the dog, watching my little sister etc.) I am ready to continue this story; this is a looooonnnnggggg chapter so I hope that you enjoy it.**

Previously:

_Knock, Knock_

"Go away Edward you big dooshbag!" Rosalie yells.

"Oh, sorry, I thought this was Eddie poos room" A female voice said.

_WHAT THE FUCK???????_

**BPOV**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?! WE JUST PRACTICALLY DRY HUMPED EACH OTHER IN THE HALLWAY 15 MINUTES AGO AND HE ALREADY HAS SOME GIRL HERE??? UNBELIEVEABLE!" I yelled.

Alice and Rosalie gave each other a look.

"Lauren." They said in unison.

"Lauren? As in Edwards partner in making my life a living hell???" I ask.

"That's the one."

"Why is she here? Wait…how did she even get in here? I didn't hear the doorbell or Edward go downstairs and open the door…." I ask.

"Well…that's a damn good question." Rosalie asks.

"I'll be back." I say

"Bella, what are you-"

Rosalie what cut off by the door closing. But seriously, what _am _I doing? Gosh, I can be so impulsive sometimes. Well, nonetheless my feet are getting closer and closer to Edwards room. I'm going to luck like such a…a…a bipolar (no offense to anyone who is) crazy person! I opened the door to see Lauren pushing Edward against the wall trying to take off his shirt. I couldn't help but laugh at the face that can only be described as disgusted on his face. Both of their heads snapped towards me as they heard my laughter.

"Who are _you_?" Lauren asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, but right now I want to know why the hell your trying to rape Edward…" I said.

"It's not rape if he wants it!" She replies.

"Now darling, why would he want you, when he could have me? Wait scratch that, _has _me?"

"_Excuse _me?" she turned to Edward "Is she telling me that you go out with that skank?"

Oh hell no.

"Listen, and listen well. The only skank in here is you. I don't see how I'm a skank when you're the one parading around in barely anything! And to be quite frank, no one wants you here so you can go spread your STD's somewhere else, because you clearly have some if Edward is turning you down! He fucks anything that walks…well apart from you. But then again maybe it doesn't have anything to do with STD's maybe it's the fact that you look like road kill…"

"Okay _freak_, you're going to regret that!!!"

"Sure I will, now goodbye" I say as I walk over to Edward "Come on baby, I'll make you some cookies, you've had a rough day, I see…" He raises an eyebrow looking likes he trying not to laugh.

"Ugh!!" Lauren yells as she marches downstairs.

"So…Bella…can I get those cookies?" Edward asks.

I didn't even feel like dignifying that with a response, so I simply glared at him.

"If you don't like her why'd you let her in?" I asked out of nowhere.

"I didn't…"

_What the…?_

So…how did she get in here then?"

"Stop playing Bella…I know one of you let her in just to get back at me."

I raise my eyebrow.

"If you say so Edward…but…just a heads up…you might want to change your locks…"

I said as I left his room. I looked down at my watch. Fuck. It's already 11? I have to be at the airport at 5!! I'm not going to get any sleep!!!

I walk back into Alice's room and lie down on the bed and pull the blankets over my head. As I'm trying to fall asleep I feel their eyes burning into me.

"Yes?" I ask from under the blankets.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!?" They exclaimed.

"I'll tell you in the morning, but right now I need some sleep because I have to get up in like 4 hours. Night."

They both said night after climbing into the giant bed next to me.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Ugh. The things I do for those two. I thought as I climbed out of bed and walked into the bath room. I don't know why I got up at 3 considering it only takes 30 minutes for me to get ready and 30 minutes for me to get to the airport. So here I am at 4 o'clock bored as crap. Well…I guess I'll just head down to the airport early.

I walked out to my car, put my hands in my pocket only to realize that my keys were not there. Crap. Next I checked my purse. No luck…wait…I look inside my car. What do you know? My dumb ass left them in my car…guess I've got to pick the lock. I went back to realize I couldn't get in the house, so I rang the bell…and waited…and rang it again…and waited some more.

"OPEN THE DOOOOOOOR!!!!!" I finally yelled…who would hear me? I don't know, but hopefully someone.

Finally, the door opened. On the other side of it stood a topless Edward, and let me tell you…shit, I couldn't tell you anything let alone form a coherent thought!

"Stop staring Bella, it's rude. " He says. That egotistical prick.

"Yea whatever." I say as I brush past him.

"Bella?"

"What?"

"I just want you to know, I didn't regret what happened between us…in the hallway I mean."

I took a deep breath, and as much as I want to believe it…I can't…well…can't isn't the word, more like _won't. _Well that…and he needs to suffer.

"Look, Edward. I won't say that I do. But we can't go back down that road," I turn my back to him "Even if we didn't travel along that road very long…actually like 10 minutes…but we can't."

"Why, Bella?"

"My ex-boyfriend is coming into town. He wants to get back together with me."

I now have all the materials I need to go pick my lock.

"Now if you'll excuse me," I say but I stop short. A very cold look is on Edwards face. I hate having a conscience.

"I'm sorry Edward but you've caused me too much pain. Not that it's physical pain, but most definitely emotional. I need to go pick him and his sister up from the airport."

"I'm coming with you."

"No…you're not actually."

I get into my car and notice that he is in the passenger's seat.

"Edward. Get out. I don't have time to play I need to be there!"

"Then you'd better go."

Shit! He's ruining my plans!! What if Dyl doesn't catch on fast enough to know that he's the guy who I'm trying to make jealous? Craaaaaap!

"You infuriate me" Was the last thing I said before I sped off…with Edward in the passenger's seat.

**EPOV**

Boyfriend? Well…currently ex but soon to be her actual boyfriend. No. Not in my city. Isabella Swan should be mine. I mean she has to have some feelings for me if she saved me from Lauren…ugh. And…she did say she didn't regret what happened between us…so…she likes me. Just not enough to be with me instead of…wait…I don't even know his name…

"What's his name?"

"Who?" Bella asked.

"You know who."

"No I'm afraid I don't, please specify…"

"YOUR _EX_-BOYFRIEND!"

"Ohh, His name is Dylan…and don't be so touchy." She said with a smirk.

I'll be as touchy as I like. Dylan…the name itself makes me feel like he isn't much of a threat. I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She asked

"His name is Dylan. He's either going to be a pansy or a nerd-boy...I can all ready see him…40 year old virgin."

"First of all, I don't appreciate you passing judgments on my friends based on their names! Secondly, he isn't a pansy or a nerd, although he is smart…anyways third of all, he's perfect! He's smart, funny; he's a frigid male model on top of all that! And he's soooo chivalrous! By the way, if I'm not a virgin what makes you think that he is?"

Oh my gosh. She…had…sex? With him?

**BPOV**

I am trying _so_ hard not to bust out laughing; I've never had sex with Dylan. Nor will I ever. He's like a brother to me, and I don't do incest.

Well, this is going to be one long ride.

When we got to the light I took at my phone and texted Dylan:

_Guy I wana make jealous decided 2 cum 4 the ride. B in bf mode as soon as ur off the plane!!!_

(20 minutes later)

**EPOV**

As Bella and I stood in the airport things got a little awkward. There wee no words exchanged between us. I stood against the wall and started to drift off to sleep, when I heard as some one yell "IZZY!!!!"

"Allenda!!!"

They hugged each other and giggled for a while, then the moment came, the moment I had been dreading.

"Hey Izzy baby. How've you been?" Said a deep voice.

"DYLAN!!" She ran up to him and gave him a hug. He smile this cocky bastardly smile while looking me in the eye. Fuck him.

I coughed.

".yeah. Allenda, this is Edward." This was when I got a good look at her. She was pretty I guess, dirty blonde hair, pretty thin…hazel eyes, still not as pretty as Bella. "And this is Dylan," she continued.

I got a good look at him, tall about 6'5, blue eyes, black hair, definitely very Abercrombie & Fitch. She did say he was a male model….

"Hey" He said.

"Hi." I replied with out even a trace of friendliness.

All of a sudden Bella bursts out laughing. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"I see nothing has changed. Still have Dylan carrying all of your junk."

I looked down to see Dylan carrying about 7 bags, no wonder it took so long for him to get here.

"Edward, why don't you help him carry the bags to the car, I'm going to the bathroom really quick with Len. "

"What if I say no?"

"Don't be a douche." She said as she walked away.

"So, you like my Izzy?" Dylan asked.

**BPOV**

"BELLA!!!! You didn't tell me how hot he was!"

"Does it even matter? You see it now."

"Ugh. I swear, if you hadn't already claimed him I'd so be on his dick."

"Whoa, Len. TMI!"

She just laughed.

"Oh yeah and I brought the stuff."

"Yessss!!!! Love you Len!!! Gimme, Gimme, Gimme!!!"

She reached in her bag and pulled it out.

"I love you so much! Now go get me a paper towel and wet it with warm water."

She went over to the bathroom sink and did as I asked.

"Here, Izzy. "

I took the wet paper towl and the "Stuff" pressed it to my skin and 35 seconds later I ha Dylan's initials on my lower back. This will drive him crazy. Thank the lord for temporary tattoos. We walked outside to see Dylan and Edward in a heated discussion.

_Interesting…_

EPOV:

While we were waiting for the girls, Dylan and I had a little chat…

Flashback

"So, you like my Izzy?"

I don't know why but it truly irritated me when he reffered to Bella as _his._

"She doesn't belong to you. And what if I do?"

"Well, I'm just letting you know," he says looking me in the eye "she _is_ mine." He retorted.

"Last I heard, you were an ex who wanted to get back together."

"Yeah well, maybe you didn't know this, but I'm not the only one who's still hung up. She said yes. Well, she didn't say yes but she said she'd love to but wait 'till I got here so we could really talk about it. That's a yes for Iz, trust me. She _never_ denies me." He said with a smirk.

**DPOV (Dylan)**

I got him all worked up. I could tell. But I did it on purpose. Mainly because it's what Izzy wanted, and when it comes to me, what Izzy wants, is what Izzy gets. I love her like a sister…like the _annoying_ sister that's only annoying because you adore them so much it's impossible to deny her anything. But the same for the opposite way I guess, I mean she really hasn't denied me anything, now that I think about it.

"What are you implying?" He asked through his teeth.

Knowing where Izzy said she was going to put her tattoo, I decided to push his buttons.

"I guess you've never seen her lower back…right side?"

"What are you getting at?" He asks.

Before I got the chance to reply the girls walked up.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Izzy asked.

"Nothing." Edward replied.

"Well then let's get going."

We all got in the car and were off.

EPOV

What the hell was that Dylan talking about?

Her lower back on the right? A love bite? _Better not be._

Nail marks? _They could not be having sex like that._

A Tattoo? _I'll kill him. She will not be permanently marked as his._

As we got in the car Bella turned to me and asked "Can you drive? Wait…no. I don't trust you to drive my baby. Allenda?"

"I sure will baby girl. I've missed Ruth."

"My car's name is _not _Ruth."

I thought Bella didn't let _anyone_ touch her car. Why now?

"Hey Edward," Dylan started "why don't you sit in the passenger's seat?"

Oh. They want to sit together.

"No, it's fine you're the guest, you take the front."

"Edward." Bella said in a warning tone.

"It's fine, Izzy. We can chill when we get back to your house. One car ride won't kill us…well…it might kill me." He said with a wink.

I'm either going to puke or punch someone.

**The Next Day At School (I know. I suck.)**

ALLENDA POV

My alarm clock went off and I got out of bed and went into the guest room where Allenda was sleeping, since she's staying at my house I have to make sure she gets up.

"Hey Allenda wake up."

"Noooooo" she groaned.

"I'll make you if I have to."

"How about you go fuck yourself for like an hour or two then try again?" She retorted. I chuckled. This girl is crazy.

"I'll get Dylan"

"You wouldn't"

"Don't test me"

She hates when Dyl wakes her up because he always does something crazy. Like water balloons, or pudding. I remember one time he released his snake Izzadora, which he so kindly (notice the sarcasm) named after me.

"Fine. Ugh." She got up and made her way to the bathroom.

Dylan was up even before me.

I made my way to my room and looked for something to wear. I finally decided on a pair or light blue faded skinnies a long vest and a V-neck navy blue Hollister shirt with my blue flats.

After I took care of all of my hygienic needs and got dressed, I decided to wear my hair au natural. It was thick and curly and if you ask me, completely sexy. I swiped on some gloss and headed downstairs.

"Damn, Iz you look hot." Dylan said with a smile. He loved to tease.

"I'll say" I heard from Jacob.

Oh gosh. I can't believe what Edward did, and how he convinced Alice to break up with him for me.

"Oh shit! Jake I swear I didn't tell them to break the date, Edward had this crazy plan and-"

He cut me off.

"I know Bells, and it's okay, under one condition…"

"You name it!!!!" I practically yelled.

"Hook me up with your friend."

I laughed out loud.

"Boy, you move on fast! We re going to be such good friends and thanks for reminding me, I already to Charlie. Allenda, this is Jacob. Jacob, Allenda. Oh and Dylan, this is Jacob, Jacob this is Dylan. "

They exchanged greetings an then I interrupted.

"Dylan, are you riding with me?"

"I have no other way…."

"Nice to know I'm not your last resort" I say sarcastically.

"Allenda, How about you ride with Jacob?" I ask with a smirk.

She was checking him out since the first moment she saw him.

Oh my. I just noticed what she was wearing.

A very short shirt and a belly button top.

"Allenda, you do know this isn't Phoenix right?"

She simply rolled her eyes.

"Come on Dyl. We gotta go if we're going to make a statement."

He raised his eyebrow.

"Don't act like you don't know. By the way, you look incredibly hot. Edward will be so jealous."

"And you look absolutely fuckable."

I just had to laugh out loud. I love how we flirted but theres no actually attraction there…maybe if we were both _really_ drunk. Maybe.

I Cranked up my stero. It was now playing my newest favorite song, Tik Tok.

wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy

(Hey, what up girl?)

Grab my glasses, I'm out the door

I'm gonna hit this city (Lets go)

Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack

Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back

I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes

Trying on all our clothes, clothes

Boys blowing up our phones, phones

Drop-topping, playing our favorite cd's

Pulling up to the parties

Trying to get a little bit tipsy

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

Till we see the sunlight

Tick tock, on the clock

But the party don't stop,no

Woah-oh oh oh

Woah-oh oh oh (x2)

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer

Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here

And now the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger

But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

As expected everyone stared. I got out the door and noticed Jake pull in beside us. When he got out I winked at him. It's show time. I knew he wanted to show off Allenda. Then almost simultainiously, they got out the cars. Me, Jake, Allenda, and Dylan had all eyes on us.

_Show time._


End file.
